Harry Potter and the Soul-Bonded Heir
by danimarie2323
Summary: after the DoM battle, things change for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley find that their lives are about to change. There was more than one prophecy made, fallow Harry and Ginny along their greatest adventure to defeat the Dark Lord and bring peace and Harmony back to the world. rated M to be on the safe side. Some sexual scene later on in the story. Sirius is still alive.H/G R/?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of jk rowlings characters. I just like to play with the story line.

Harry Potter and the Soul Bonded Heir

By: danimarie2323

Chapter One: After DoM Battle

Voldemort is back, no one can deny it now. The battle of the DoM has left the wizarding community in shock. Not only has the Minister of Magic been lying to every one out of fear, but he also slammed Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. However, that didn't matter to Harry Potter very much, he was glad that his name was cleared and every one now knows that Lord Voldemort was back and not going anywhere. Harry was more considered about his Godfather, Sirius Black.

During the battle, Sirius Black had been seriously injured by a slicing hex, cast by his deranged cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange. He was taken straight to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the supervision of Madam Pumpfry. The Ministry had no idea that Sirius was at the battle of the DoM, otherwise they might have suggested that he was with the Death Eater. The only ones who knew of Sirius's innocents were members of The Order of The Phoenix.

Harry Potter and his friends were back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fallowing the battle. While everyone else was in the Great Hall, Harry Potter was sitting in the Headmasters office. Scared, shaken, and confused, Harry sat there looking at the old Professors adamant face. There was something serious that the Headmaster was contemplating. Harry's thoughts were farther away than the office of the Headmasters. They were more focused on the prophecy that he had learned that night.

"_Neither can live while the other survives."_ That was the only thing that Harry was thinking about. He has to be a murder or be murdered. It was at that moment that Professor Dumbledore spoke to a very wary Harry Potter.

"Harry, I want to know what your thoughts are one what you had heard tonight" Harry looked at the old Headmasters face. Lost in thought for so long, Harry really didn't have any formulated thought about the prophecy.

"I'm scared Professor. Either I have to kill him or he kills me. How do I even proses something like that? I'm only fifteen sir. How am I supposed to kill the most powerful dark wizard of all time?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise, for someone as young as Harry was, he was older and wiser than most of his peers, excluding Hermione Granger of course.

Finally after a few thoughtful moments to himself, Professor Dumbledore looked at the young boy in front of him. "Harry, do you have any thoughts on what _'the power he knows not'_ would be?" Harry shook his head in response. True, he had wondered the same thing many times before and he just came up blank. Dumbledore nodded his head in response.

"Harry, there are many interpretations to this part of the prophecy. If Voldemort himself had retrieved the prophecy, he wouldn't know even where to begin to start looking. Luckily for us, meaning the light side, already know what this entails." Harry looked intently onto the old Professors face. Curiosity filled his face. Could it be that he was more powerful than Voldemort? Professor Dumbledore continued on. "Do you remember when you had defeated Voldemort in your first year? I had told you that it was love that defeated him. Your mother's sacrifice that gave you the power of love. Therefore, it is love that is the power he knows not. At least that is my theory. Now there is another theory that I have Harry that makes the previous one more likely, however before I tell you this you must promise me not to get upset at the information I am about to tell you." Harry nodded in response

"Your parents before they died discovered a secret that had been buried over the centuries. It turns out that your mother wasn't a muggle born at all. In fact, she was a direct descendent of Merlin himself. Shocking, I know. Your father, well it is well known that the Potters' are a direct bloodline of Godric Gryffindor himself. You, Harry, are the hair of two of the most powerful wizards of all time. Now I assume you have questions, which I will answer as best as I can." Dumbledore smiled at the young boys shock in hearing the news. Harry was lost in thought. All he could think about was that he was the heir of two great wizards, one of which was one of the founders of Hogwarts. But what did this all mean? Harrys mother wasn't a muggle born, what about his aunt that? Why wasn't Aunt Petunia a witch?

"Professor, if what you're saying is true, and my mother wasn't a muggleborn witch, than, why wasn't Aunt Petunia allowed to study magic?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes I thought that question might pop up. Your aunt Harry is called a squib. A person who knows about the wizarding world and who can see things that normal muggles cannot. For example, your aunt might see the presence of a Dementor. Normally muggles cannot see them however; your aunt would be able to see them. She has no other magically abilities other than that. She does not have enough power to be a full witch like you mother had. Why this happens, we have no idea." Harry buried himself in thought for a while longer before him or his Headmaster spoke. Dumbledore continued on.

"There's one more thing Harry that I think you should know. There was another prophecy made well over a thousand years ago. Would you like to hear it?" Harry nodded slowly not knowing if he wanted to hear another prophecy about him or his life. It seemed so surreal that his life has been mapped out in front of him, and he had no control over it.

Dumbledore got up from the chair he was sitting in, and slowly walking over to the cabinet, where he took out a similar orb that Harry had noticed from earlier that night. It was the same orb that held the other prophecy about defeating Voldemort. Dumbledore walked back over to Harry and placed the orb in his hand. As soon as he did a scratchy, old women's voice filled the room.

_"Two bloodlines of the most powerful will merge together in a time of great need,_

_ The son of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, will be the most powerful wizard in the world_

_ However he must be bonded with the fires of red, and the youngest of seven in order to _

_ Gain all. Together, the bonded two will bring peace and harmony back from the dark _

_ Ages that haunts the wizarding world. The son must find the fires of red and the youngest_

_ Of seven and bond with her."_

Harry was confused over what he had just heard. He looked up at the Headmaster, not really sure what to make of his expression. The Headmaster had the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir, I'm not really sure what to make of this. What does it all mean?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled brightly at Harry. As if he knew Harry wouldn't understand it. So Dumbledore started to explain to him what he thought the ancient prophecy meant.

"Well, Harry, let us start with the first line. The two bloodlines merging mean your father and mothers lines. Seeming as your mother was from the line of Merlin, and your father was from Gryffindor, there bloodlines merged, when you were conceived. As that is, you are referred to as the 'son of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin' meaning Harry, that you are the most powerful wizard that the world has seen since the time of Merlin and Gryffindor." Harry shook his head in understanding. Then, a thought crossed his head. "Sir, what about 'the bonded with the fires of red'? I don't understand." Dumbledore looked thoughtfully for a minute before responding.

"The bonding, which the prophecy is referring to Harry, is called a 'soul-bond'. It is very rare and very powerful magic. It means in short terms, that you have a soul mate. The bond is a source that gives you shared power between you and your bonded. As for 'the fires of red', well I have a theory as to whom this prophecy is referring to. I believe that it is referring to Miss Ginerva Weasley, for several reasons actually." Harry didn't know what to say to the Headmaster. 'Ginny?' Harry thought in disbelief. Sure Ginny Weasley was becoming a very beautiful women, but she was his best mates' sister. He never really thought about Ginny as anything else. However, Harry did start to notice her a little bit more during D.A. lessons. She was indeed a very powerful witch, especially when it comes to DADA.

"But sir, I hardly know Ginny, how can we be soul bonded?" Harry asked. Unsure about how this all was even possible; Harry's curiosity was starting to take over.

"Harry, let me ask you something first and you might find your answer." Harry nodded in agreement.

"When you found out that Ginny Weasley was taking to the Chamber of Secrets three years ago, did you feel a huge to make sure she was safe and alive?" Dumbledore asked. Harry hadn't thought about it before, and when he had he always thought that's what he would do to any of his friends in need. But now that Harry was actually thinking about it, Dumbledore had started to make more sense; Harry didn't know what he would do with his life if he didn't get to Ginny In time.

"Yes sir. Err…when I got to Ginny down in the Chamber, and I thought that she was dead, it was like something inside me died along with her. When Voldemort told me that she was barely alive I had to fight to save her. It was like I didn't even have a choice. Something took over me." Dumbledore smiled a bit, the twinkle in his eyes grew larger as Harry had finished his statement.

"That, Harry, was your soul telling you that she was your mate and that you could not have possible lived if she had perished that day. You knew three years ago but never really understood what that meant. Then again, how could you. You were, after all, only twelve." Dumbledore chuckled to himself. Harry thought all about what Dumbledore was telling him. Confused and completely dumb-founded he didn't know what else to say to the older Professor. He needed to talk to his Godfather about something like this. For some reason, Harry didn't think that his Headmaster would have any answers to the questions he was dying to ask. After a while of silence, Harry excused himself from the Headmasters office in order to check on Sirius and get something to eat.

Harry didn't understand what exactly was going on, especially when it came to the news that he would be soul-bonded with Ginny Weasley. Harry wasn't sure what his feelings for Ginny were. He knew that she had a crush on him a few years back. However, according to Hermione, Ginny got over her crush on him. She even dated Michael Corner this year. However they did break-up. Harry couldn't deny there was something that was drawing Harry to Ginny; he just didn't know what it was, or even how to explain it. This was definitely something that he needed to talk to Sirius about. Harry didn't know that first thing about talking to girls. His only relationship (if you could even call it that) was with Cho Chang. This didn't end very well. Harry continued his walk down to the hospital wing when he heard a small voice come up from behind him.

A/N: This is my first fan fic so i hope you guys like it plz review and let me know what you think :)

thanks

danimarie2323


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Chapter Two: Feelings Unknown

Harry was walking down to the Hospital wing to see his Godfather, Sirius Black. Deep in thought he almost didn't hear the small voice that came from behind him. He turned around to see a red headed, small petite girl standing behind him. Harry didn't say anything; He stood there looking at Ginny, for what seemed like the first time since he met her. He went back to what the prophecy had said about Ginny. Her hair was fiery red; it seemed to cast him into an enchantment. Ginny's deep chocolate brown eyes seemed to be looking straight into Harry's soul. For the first time, he saw just a perfectly stunning she was.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Ginny's voice seemed to penetrate his thoughts and broke right through to him. Harry smiled at Ginny and nodded slowly. Suddenly feeling heat on his face, he looked down to the floor. How could he be blushing at Ginny? Ginny the girl who sent him a singing Valentine's Day card in his second year. Ginny, his best mates' sister. No this was not the same Ginny Wealey that he once knew. It looked like her, sounded like her, and even had the same scent as her, but it wasn't her. She was someone new to him. Some one that he had to get to know better.

"Yea, Ginny. I'm just on my way to see Sirius; do you want to join me?" Harry asked. He knew the invitation sounded a bit stiff however; he wasn't very good at asking girls anything. He looked at Ginny, her eyes widened with excitement. For some reason, this made Harry blush even more than he already was.

"Oh Harry, I would love to join you. As annoying as Sirius can get sometimes he's still a person I sort of look up too." Ginny said, Harry looked at Ginny in confusion.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Harry asked her. Ginny let out a small giggle before relying to Harry's question.

"Harry, Sirius is a Marauder. He's known for playing pranks and practical jokes on people. Growing up with my brothers, you learn to appreciate a fellow prankster." Ginny let out another small giggle before continuing.

"Harry, I'm a Weasley." Harry just smiled at her. Unknowingly he took her by the hand as they started walking down to the Hospital Wing. Ginny started to blush a deep red. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter was holding her hand. Harry, who was the boy of her dreams, who she wanted to be with more than anything else. She was fooling herself if she was really over him. She could never be over Harry. Not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he was Harry, her friend. The boy who risked his life to save hers. The boy who was fun, and laughed, and played jokes. But who also was tormented by the deaths of people in his past. His mum and dad, and Cedric Diggory. Ginny walked silently side by side with Harry. Thinking about this new information, Harry had interrupted her thoughts with small, slight laugh. Ginny looked up to the smiling Harry Potter.

"What's so funny Harry?" Ginny asked, unsure of her voice at the moment. Harry looked down at her and all he had to say was, "Valentine's Day." Ginny suddenly flashed her face back down to the stone floor. After several long moments. She turned back to him.

"You remember that, do you?" She asked him. Harry nodded his head, still smiling uncontrollably. Ginny stopped in her tracks. Harrys hand pulled backward and as it did, he realized that he had been holding on to Ginny's hand this whole time. He suddenly realized how comfortably her hand fit into his; how natural it felt.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked her. Realizing that she stopped for a reason. He saw the contemplative look on her face. As if she was debating telling him something or not. Ginny was deep in thought, something about his statement shocked her. Why was he smiling at the memory which, she was still very embarrassed about. Ginny wasn't sure if she should ask him about it or not. She didn't want to ruin the friendship she had with Harry. She only just started being herself around him. She no longer acted like a clumsy fool around him. She didn't want to go back to that. Ginny tried summoning up all the courage she could when she heard Harry ask her what was wrong. Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes, they caught her off guard. True Harrys eyes were what she like best about Harry, that and his unruly, jet-black raven hair.

"Why was that memory so amusing to you Harry?" Her voice was shaky. Not sure if she really wanted to know that answer to it or not. Harry looked down at the red head and he started to smile even more. Ginny was looking down at the concrete floor when suddenly Harry's hand lifted up her chin. Ginny was now looking into his eyes again. They locked gazes, and Harry said softly to her, "Because, I actually found it incredibly sweet. I never thought any one would think about me in that sort of way." Harry slowly started walking towards the hospital wing again, Ginny fallowed silently.

What Harry had said was true; he did secretly like the singing Valentines card that she had sent him three years ago. He just hadn't admitted it to himself until now. There was something more to Ginny that Harry found to intoxicating. Her presence alone calmed his nerves, and slowly made the pain of his past fade away into the back of his mind. Was this because of the soul-bond that was forming between them, or was he actually memorized by Ginny alone? Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that they had entered the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked around and saw Sirius, awake, and looking at Harry and Ginny couriously. Ginny let go of Harrys hand and walked over to Sirius, stunned, Harry slowly fallowed. Sirius wasn't in bad condition, on contrary he looked better than most people who go hit but the Slicing Curse. As Ginny got to Sirius's bed side chair, Harry walked over to them both. Sirius smiled at his godson walking toward them. He looked at Harry and asked, "What's going on kiddo?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to talk to him about what Dumbledore had told him, but not in front of Ginny. That was something that he would have to talk to Ginny with when the time was right. For now he would wait.

"Does this have anything to with the prophecy that you heard tonight?" Sirius asked him. Harry nodded. It was the truth, both of them where bothering Harry. He wondered if it was okay to talk about the first one with Ginny in the room. He looked into her soft chocolate eyes to see if there was any indication that she, herself wanted to know what the first prophecy had told him. To his surprise it looked like she had. He couldn't figure out why it surprised him so but it did.

"Can you tell us what it said Harry?" Ginny's voice cut through Harrys thoughts on her. He nodded slowly. Looking down at his Godfather, Harry assumed that he already knew what the prophecy said. Nonetheless Harry took in a deep breath and began to tell Ginny and Sirius what he learned at the Department of Mysteries.

"Basically it all comes down to, I have to kill Voldemort, or he will kill me." Harry said. He watched Ginny as he said it; her warm eyes had suddenly turned into a deep sadness. The thought of something happening to Harry frightened Ginny to no end. Warm liquid started to fill her eyes, as she realized what life would be like without Harry there.

"Well than, we'll just have to train you more efficiently. No deranged mad man is going to be killing off my godson." Sirius said, half mockingly as well as half serious. Harry didn't pay any mind to what Sirius had told him. His eyes never left Ginny's. The more he stared at her the more he realized that he did have some feelings for her however; he couldn't tell if they were older brotherly or something more.

Ginny's tears still fell slowly down her face. Harry wanted to go to her to try and comfort her in some way or another. However, before he could get to her she got up from the chair she was sitting in and excused herself from the room. Part of Harry wanted to chase after her, the other part wanted to stay where he was. Eventually he just sat there looking at the red headed girl leave the Hospital Wings. Her hands still covering her face, where tears where falling more freely.

"So you going to tell me what's going on with you and Miss Ginny, Bambi?" Sirius asked him.

A/N: yea I know I left on you a cliff hanger. Hahahaha. But don't worry. Chapter three will be up soon. I'm so glad that so many people are fallowing this story. Makes me giddy. I know the story of Harry and Ginny is moving pretty fast, I might slow their relationship down a little bit but I'm not sure. PLz review and let me know what you think. I could always use the feedback and some new ideas.

Thanks a bunch

Danimarie2323


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Jk Rowling does. I just love to play in her world.

Chapter Three: Truth Revealed

"So you going to tell me what's going on with you and Miss Ginny, Bambi?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry started to blush a deep red, which only really gave Sirius more ammunition for humiliation. "Ah, so there is something going on between you too. I like her, Harry. She's got fire in her heart. Just like your mother had." Harry smiled at the thought that Ginny might resemble his mother in some way.

"There isn't anything going on between us, at least not right now." Harry stated to his godfather. This only made Sirius more confused, than he already was.

"What are you talking about kiddo?" Sirius asked his young godson. Harry sighed and sat farther down in his chair, by Sirius bed.

"There was another prophecy that Dumbledore showed me tonight. It has to do with Ginny…and me." Harry said slowly. He wasn't sure what to say to his godfather at this time. He knew that he had to tell him the truth. If he couldn't talk to Sirius about this, than whom could he talk to? Sirius is the only father figure that he has ever known.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what is about, or am I going to have to guess?" Sirius asked him. Harry let out a small laugh. If one thing was true about Sirius Black it was he was as blunt as a wooden board.

"It all comes down to the fact that Ginny's my soul mate. That and the fact that we're the only ones who can bring Voldemort down." Sirius's smile slowly faded. _Harry and Ginny, soul mates? _Sirius thought. Something like that hadn't been heard of in centuries. How could Harry be bonded with Ginny? Did he even like her? Not to mention the fact that a fifteen year old and a fourteen year old are the only ones who can defeat the mad man, is completely bonkers. Molly's going to through a fit over this. Ginny was the only girl born into the Weasley family in over six decades, maybe even more.

"So you and Ginny, are more than just friends than? Wait, why is it only up to you two to defeat Voldemort?" Sirius asked thoughtfully.

"Well, apparently my mother was a direct descendant to Merlin himself…"

"And your father was from the Gryffindor line, I know that. When did your mother find out her linage? "Sirius asked Harry.

"Before she died. At least that's what Dumbledore had told me." Harry replied.

"So what about Ginny than? I can assume that you haven't told her this news yet?" Sirius asked him. Harry just shook his head. How could Harry tell her? He knew that he had to eventually tell Ginny, but now didn't seem like the right time.

"Harry you have to tell her. She has the right to know about it." Harry nodded his head in agreement. After a long pause Sirius finally asked, "How do you feel about Ginny? I'm guessing that's why you wanted to talk to me about something like this." Harry nodded.

"I can't even describe it. I never thought of Ginny in any romantic way. She's Ron's sister. I've always just thought of her as that. But now…" Harry trailed off. Not really sure what to say other than that he knew he felt something more for her than just a friendship.

"But now?" Sirius asked him.

"But now, I see her, and I want to get to know her. I want to know who she is and I want to spend all the time I can with her. What scares me more is the fact that I'm not sure if it's my own feelings for her, or if it's because I know about the soon-to-be bond." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you something that I didn't even tell your parents. You know that your parents, the Weasleys, and the Longbottoms, were all in the Order right?" Harry nodded, so Sirius continued. "Well you guys were all pretty young when the first battle started. Your parents, Molly, and Arthur, were all close friends. So on occasions, they would all get together. Alice and Frank would bring Neville. Molly and Arthur brought, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins and Ron, and eventually Ginny, when she was born. Harry you where over a year old and Ginny, well she was over a month however; you never stopped looking at her.

"The moment you saw her Harry, you never stopped looking at her. She was the only thing that would calm you sometimes. Ginny has always, and will always be your soul mate Harry. It doesn't mean that you don't love her or possible will love her, it just means that your bond with her is more special than anyone could ever think it would be. Your bond with her is yours, and hers. Doesn't mean that you have to be terrified of it Harry. Embrace it, love it, but never fear it." Harry tried desperately to try and sink in all that Sirius had just told him. He cared for Ginny even way back then? Even though he was just a year old, he still thought that Ginny was the most amazing person he had ever known. Dinner had come up as Harry and Sirius continued to talk. There were so many things that Harry still didn't understand. Like why the Weasleys' never told him that they knew his parents and why didn't they tell him about his interest in Ginny when she was only a month old. All Sirius could think of, was the fact that they didn't want to hurt him any more than he was about his parents. This, Harry could understand.

After several hours in the Hospital Wing, Harry found himself on the way to the Common Room. It was decided that Harry would tell Ginny the truth…tonight. No matter how hard it would be or how embarrassing it would turn out.

The only thing that Harry could think about was Ginny. Seeing her blazing red hair, and those chocolate eyes; he liked so much. Sirius was right about one thing, Ginny was a fierce person. Not only was she incredibly beautiful, but she had a warm laugh that made Harrys' heart skip beats. She was powerful, and most importantly she was very independent. She's smart and funny. Harry soon found himself intrigued with Ginny. Not only was she someone that he had known when he was just a year old, but she was some one that he knew he cared for. Differently than he cared for Ron and Hermione. Hermione was more of sister to him than Ginny, herself was. Harry was walking up the stairs to the portrait hole when he realized just how deeply he truly cared for Ginny. He might even say that he was falling in love with the young women.

"Lollipops." Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady; she moved aside to reveal the common room. Harry looked around the room, trying to find Ron or Hermione, no such luck. He looked over to the fireplace; there was Ginny sitting on the big couch. The fire, made her skin glow faintly in the dark. Harry was enchanted with the young red head. He slowly walked over to her. She looked up from her charms textbook and smiled softly at the boy standing in front of her.

"May I join you?" Harry asked her. She smiled and nodded. Harry sat right beside her. He looked into the fire for a couple of minutes. Not sure what to say to Ginny, he turned his head and watched her read for several moments, until she caught him looking intently at her.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked. Not upset, not concerned, however curious. Harry stared at Ginny for a while longer, not wanting to avert his eyes for anything in the world. He felt comfort coming for her gaze. Eventually, he gathered the courage to finally speak.

"Ginny, there was something else that happened to me tonight. In Dumbledore's office. There was another prophecy that wasn't at the Ministry. It's about me…and you." Harry said. Not really sure where to start. So instead he just continued on telling her everything that he had learned that night. The fact that Ginny was his soul mate, that his parents where from very powerful blood lines, he even told her about when they were babies. Towards the end, Ginny was speechless.

Her mind was going in every direction. She felt a connection to Harry ever since she was little; maybe this bond had something to do with that. Harry Potter was her soul mate and she was his. Harry really did care for her the way she wanted. She suddenly didn't feel like a school girl with a crush on the most popular guy in school. She just felt like a girl in front of a guy she really fancied.

"So where does that leave us than, Harry?" Ginny asked him as soon as she gathered her thoughts into one place and one coherent thought proses.

"Well, maybe we should try and start dating. I want to get to know you Ginny, more than I already do. That is if you want too." Ginny smiled at Harry. Of course it's what she wanted. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and pulled herself into him for a warm embrace. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug; his head dug into her hair, as he breathed in her sweet aroma.

"Oh Harry, of course I would love to be your girlfriend. I've wanted to be for so long." At that Ginny blushed a deep Weasley red. Harry laughed at her comment and her embarrassment. Harry loosened his grip on her so she was now facing him. He looked into those deep brown eyes, and said, "I know you have Ginny, so have I."

They sat on the couch in front of the fire for several more minutes before either of them realized what the time was. Harry got up first and stretched his hand out to her to help her up. She took it, as she got up she was in close proximity with the man that would soon be hers for the rest of her life. Ginny smiled, her face turned into a slight pink. Which Harry found to be a very attractive feature on the young red head, Harry walked her over to the girls' stair case.

"G'night Ginny, I'll meet you here for breakfast tomorrow?" He asked her. She nodded slightly and said, "G'night Harry." Harry bent down slowly and placed a soft tender kiss on her cheek. With that Ginny left for her dorm; Harry fallowed her example and went to his own. His dorm mates where already asleep peacefully. Harry looked over at a snoring Ron, and hoped that once he told him the new development between himself and Ginny; he would still be his best mate. Harry got into his pajamas, and crawled slowly into bed. His thoughts focused on Ginny and what they had agreed on. Ginny Weasley was his girlfriend. Harry fell soon into a blissful sleep.

A/N: OMG Thank you guys so much for your reviews and you're fallowing. This story is something that I'm very passionate about so I'm so happy that so many of you like it. I'm hoping to update at least two chapters a day, so at least you won't be left hanging for too long, as always review. I've gotten a lot of feedback already so please don't be shy.

Danimarie2323


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill I don't own HP

Chapter Four: Soul-Bonded

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed and, for the first time in a long time, perfectly happy. Last night's memory still playing fresh in his mind. Ginny, the beautiful, independent, young red head, had agreed to be his girlfriend. Harry smiled at the memory. Slowly he got out of bed and got on his school uniform. After getting dressed, he ran down to the common room; at the end of the boy's stair case, was Ginny. She smiled brightly as she saw him coming down the stairs. To her, last night felt like a dream, one she didn't want to wake up from. However, when she saw Harrys' smiling face, she knew this was no dream. This was a dream come true.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked her. Ginny nodded at him. Harry stretched out his hand towards Ginny; she took it without any hesitation. They walked out of the portrait whole together.

"So what do you think Ron and Hermione going to think?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Hopefully, their happy for us. I don't see why Hermione won't be. I'm more worried about Ron than her." Harry said

"Why Ron?" Ginny asked Harry a bit confused.

"Well, he's your older brother. He's very protective of you. He really didn't like it when you were dating Michael Corner. To be honest, neither did I."

"Harry James Potter, you listen to me right now. No one controls me. Not even my brothers. Ron will just have to get used to the idea that you are my boyfriend and that you're not going anywhere." There was Ginny's fiery personality that Harry liked so much. Harry knew that what she was saying was true. Ginny had a temper, that none of her brothers would go up against.

"Whatever you say, Gin." Was, all that Harry could say to that statement. Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall together, hand in hand. Everyone turned to look at them; including Cho Chang and Michael Corner. Whom seemed to have and equal discuss for the new young couple.

They approached the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was watching them intently as soon as they entered the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny sat side-by-side. Ginny, already grabbing heaping scoops of eggs, bacon, and toast; while Harry poured them both some pumpkin juice. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron; Ron stopped eating as soon as he saw Ginny sit next to Harry. '_What's going on here? Harry isn't friends with Ginny.'_ Ron thought to himself. He didn't have the courage to go up against his sister; instead he looked over at Hermione who seemed to be beaming at the pair.

"Alright, what's going on between you two?" Ron asked. Earning him an elbow in the ribs from Hermione. He looked over at her; her glare could freeze the sun.

"Charming, Ronald. Maybe if you would let them tell us first before throwing a fit you might know." Hermione said, smiling in a cocky way. Harry gave an appreciated nod of thanks. Harry looked over at Ginny, wondering if it was okay for him to tell his two best friends that we was now dating her. Before he could speak however, Ginny blurted out, "Harry asked me to go out with him last night, and I said yes." Ginny and Hermione squealed with glee. Ron didn't look too bad at the news. Harry looked over to his best mate.

"We good Ron?" Harry asked him. Ron held out his hand to Harry, which he took gladly.

"Yeah, mate. Were good. Just don't hurt my baby sister." Ron said. Ginny scoffed at the us of "baby". If there was one thing Ginny Weasley couldn't stand was the fact that her brothers still called her at "baby" when she was fourteen years old.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you and Ginny. You guys need each other." Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said smiling back at him. After a while, Harry and Ginny began eating their breakfast and Hermione held her head into the Daily Prophet.

"Well lookey here boys, Potters got himself a little whore." Malfoys cold voice came from behind him. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all got up and looked at the sleek blonde haired, spoiled brat that had interrupted their breakfast.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said to him. Draco ignored his request, and instead turned to Ginny.

"I sure hope Potty's paying you well. That's the only way your family is going to get money anyway." Malfoy said coldly to her. Ginny belted out a huge laugh at the insult.

"Oh, Malfoy. Harry doesn't need to pay anyone to be with him. Is that how you got Pansy Parkinson's to be your girlfriend?" Harry turned to Ginny and laughed along with her. Ginny wasn't about to let some "pureblood" naive, brat be allowed to call her a whore and let them get away with it.

"You'll pay for that one muggle-lover." Malfoy said before raising his wand to Ginny. Harry got his wand out ready and prepared to defend Ginny if need be.

"_Stupify"_ Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyal all screamed at Harry and Ginny. The last thing that Harry saw before he blacked out was him holding onto Ginny closely.

"What's going on? What's happened to Harry and Ginny?" Sirius Black asked the old Headmaster, as he saw Harry and Ginny being lowered onto an adjoining bed.

"Calm down my friend. They are perfectly alright. They have begun the soul bonding proses. It is crucial that they stay like this until they wake up. No one is to touch them. Their souls are starting to become one. Hence, the green and gold aura surrounding them." The Headmaster explained to the very wary Godfather.

"What does this soul bonding stuff all mean Albus?" Sirius asked him. Albus looked at him and answered, "That is something that I will explain to you, Molly, and Arthur, when they arrive. Sirius just nodded. "When will they be arriving?" Sirius asked the Headmaster.

"Very shortly, I just sent word out about the attack." Sirius looked up at him.

"Attack? What the bloody hell do you mean by attack? Who attacked Harry and Ginny?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Draco Malfoy. Now Sirius you must take it easy. You wouldn't want you wounds to open up again now would you?" Albus said to his former student. Sirius shook his head. Still, he made a mental note to make Draco pay for what he did to his Godson. No one was going to harm James and Lily's' son. No while he was still alive.

The doors to the hospital wing busted open. "WHERE IS MY BABY GIRL?" Mrs. Weasleys' brutal cry rang throughout the hospital. She ran up to Albus. Her eyes fell onto where her daughter was laying….in the same bed as Harry Potter.

"What the hell is my daughter doing in the same bed as Harry?" Albus chuckled a bit to himself. "Why Molly, I thought you considered Harry to be one of your sons." Molly's face became in a state of shock and horror at the Headmasters comment. True, Harry was like one of her sons. She's known him for so long, ever since Lily Potter was pregnant young boy. However that didn't help the current situation, where her fourteen year old, only daughter was in bed with a fifteen year old boy.

"He is like a son to me Albus. Now what is going on? Why are Ginny and Harry in the same bed together?" Molly asked. Dumbledore turned to face Molly.

"They have become soul bonded Molly." Molly looked at the Headmaster in shock and in disbelief.

"That's not possible Albus. Soul-bonding is just a myth. It's not real. There has to be some other explanation." Molly stated to him.

"Molly my dear, look at them. Have you seen anything like this before? No, I gather that you haven't. Soul bonding is not a myth; I can assure you of that."

"What does all this mean Albus?" Mr. Weasley finally spoke up. Albus looked over at the older gentleman.

"It means Arthur, that Harry and Ginny, in the eyes of the Ministry; are now married. It also means that they are now considered adults and the trace on them has been broken. There is still much that I don't know about the bond. However, I do know this. Harry and Ginny must be near each other for next several months. Not doing so, could end up killing them. They must also sleep together at night. They must be in contact with each other for a majority of them time." Dumbledore looked at the three adults in the room, each face vacant, trying to proses what they had just learned about their children.

"So what about Harry during the summer? Is he coming to live with us?" Molly asked the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid not Molly. Harry must return to the Dursleys' for the summer. The blood wards surrounding the house must be reinforced. It is the safest place for both Harry and Ginny. I will make the reasonable accommodations for Mrs. Potters stay." Molly looked at Dumbledore dumb founded. "Mrs. Potter? Not going to get used to that anytime. Neither will Ginny I imagine." Molly said. Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"Now let us go to my study and we can contact the Dursleys about what is going on with their charge." Albus said.

"Don't know why you are even bothering, they won't care either way." Arthur said to the Headmaster.

"Oh I will make them care. Harry is my godson and I would like to have a word with them about how they have been treating him in the past." Sirius said as he got up from the chair that he was sitting. Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, as did Molly and Arthur.

"Shall we go than?" Dumbledore smiled shyly at the three angry adults. They fallowed up to the Headmasters office to floo to Number Four Privite Drive.

Harry awoke in a place that he didn't recognize. It was a castle that much was for sure. Otherwise, he was completely lost. He looked around and saw Ginny looking around as well. Her eyes caught his gaze.

"Oh Harry, where are we?" Ginny asked him. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea either. All he could think about was how they even got there? He looked around, the castle seemed old, but well maintained. It was fancy that much was for sure. Old tapestries on the stone walls. Looking outside, he could smell the salt water air. They were on an island that didn't look like any of the British islands he had seen before.

"Welcome to Potter Castle." A small female voice from behind him said. Harry turned around immediately. There he saw a women, a women he saw many times in his dreams, and in photos that he had of her. Her hair was long and fiery red, just like Ginny's were. Her eyes were the same emerald green as Harrys.

"Mum?" Was all that Harry could say to her. The older red head nodded slowly.

"My dear, sweet boy. I'm so proud of you. You finally realized your true feelings for Ginny, I was getting a bit worried that you would never look at her the same way you once did." Harry blushed at the memory Sirius had told him about.

"Mum? What's going on? Why are we here?" Harry asked. Ginny walked over to Harry and his mother, taking her hand in his.

"You've started the soul bonding proses. As to why you are here, well am not sure about that. If I had to guess, I would say because, this, Potter Castle is your heritage. Myself, and your father are here to help you along this path, as well as answer any questions you might have about the bond." Lily said to her only son. Harry and Ginny only nodded.

"Mrs. Potter, how can we already be bonded?" Ginny asked Lily. Lily laughed lightly. She looked down at her new daughter-in-law who liked like she was in fright from being laughed at.

"Oh Ginny dear, forgive me. It's just; you are now Mrs. Potter as well. As to why are you have bonded, the bond can form in anyway. When Harry protected you from that stunner, it activated. You two may not be in love yet, however, it is the beginning of love." Ginny hung her mouth open in disbelief. She was married to Harry? Not that she didn't want to be, but this was moving all too fast. After all they just started dating.

"Ginny, Harry, I know this seems like a scary thing for you two, but believe me, you two have become the most powerful witch and wizard, or the age. You have the power to defeat Voldemort. Only, however, if you work together. As of right now, you are not ready to defeat him. Love has to be the factor, my son, and you are not in love, nor do you know what that feels like yet. Ginny is the one to show you what love is how love feels. Let her teach you." Lily said to her son. Harry knew that he didn't love Ginny yet. He only knew that he liked her a lot. Maybe, through this bond, the feelings would come more to him.

"So, besides being married, what else has changed?" Ginny asked Lily. Ginny was always the one to get straight to the bottom of things. That was something that Harry liked very much about Ginny.

"Well as far as we know, your power has one core to it. One very powerful core. Your magic is tied together. No matter how far away you two are from each other, the power will still be powerful." A man said from behind Lily. If Ginny didn't know any better she swore it could have been Harry. Only his eyes were blue, not green. Not to mention he was a bit older than Harry was. This must have been James Potter, Harrys' father.

"Dad?" Harry asked in confusion. He was thinking on the same lines as Ginny was. He really was the spitting image of his father.

"Yes son, and I believe Mooney, and Padfoot call you Bambi?" James let a rough, loud laugh. Harry blushed and muttered something under his breath. Harry really didn't like being called Bambi. It seemed to childish for him. James just laughed at his son.

"You tell Mooney, and Padfoot, to start call you Prongs Jr. Does that make things better?" James asked. Harry just nodded to his father. He really was a prankster. Known for causing trouble.

"James, honestly, you haven't seen your son in thirteen years and you're going to tease him about a nickname?" James laughed at his wife's comment.

"I'm sorry Tiger Lily, your right. Son, why don't you introduce me to your lovely wife. She's a red head, and I'm sure you will have your hands full. Just remember Harry, they do have a wicked temper, so try and stay on her good side." Harry blushed a deep red. It was hard to think that Ginny was now his wife. And based on the look on his father's face, told him he already knew Ginny. However, just to humor him, Harry took Ginny by the hand and looked into her warm brown eyes. Without looking away from her Harry said, "This is Ginerva Molly Weasley, well I guess now its Potter." Smiling after his statement to his father, Harry felt more confident to the fact that he was now married to Ginny. Something about that sentence felt so right to him.

"So besides the same power core, what else should we expect?" Ginny said, briefly taking her eyes away from Harrys to ask the question. James looked over at Lily to answer that question.

"Well, when you go back, you will be able to communicate with your thoughts, feel what the other is feeling, and you will need to be kept in close contact for a while. Just as long as it takes for the bond to form properly." Lily stated. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Not really sure if they wanted to feel or even hear, for that matter, what the other person was feeling. Though the communicating with each other, by not talking might come in handy. Harry and Ginny both nodded. Lily and James looked on to the two pair, and realized that their time here was coming to an end.

"My dears, it's time that we say good-bye. You have learned everything that we could possibly teach you. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will have some more information when you get back." Lily said to them. Harrys face saddened, He didn't want to leave his parents so soon, but he knew that they had a point. Harry looked from his mother to his father.

"Harry, please tell Sirius and Remus, that we don't blame him at all for our deaths. It was all Peter. We miss them, and they need to look after each other." James said. Harry nodded at his father. He gave them both hugs. His mother longer than his father. All Harry ever wanted was to be hugged by his own mother, and this was the only way he could. He was savoring the memory of it.

A force pulled them back to Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled and smiled.

'_Hello Ginny Potter.'_ Ginny smiled as she heard Harrys voice in her head. More so the fact that Harry had used his last name in hers

_'Hello Harry Potter. I guess that doesn't have the same effect on you than it does me huh?'_ Harry laughed.

_'No, I guess it doesn't. I do like how its sounds in your name though. Like it was meant to be there.'_ Ginny smiled. A huge burst of happiness came through the bond and both Harry and Ginny couldn't figure out whom it was coming from. All they knew was that they were perfectly happy being in each other's arms.

A/N: So this chapter took me all day. I hope you guys all like it, I know I am fond of it. Im also thinking of switching Hermione and Ron's relationship, I need some ideas on who would be good for them. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I hope you guys liked that last chapter. This one I hope is even better. Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews. So here ya go, Chapter 5,

Disclaimer: ya you know I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter five: Changes

Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius all floo'd to the Dursleys after entering his office. To say that Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were frightened would be an understatement. They were especially frightened of Sirius Black, the known mass murder, whom still hadn't been caught. Vernon Dursley got up from where he sat and started looking at the four "freaks" that stood in his living room.

"I demand you leave this instant. You people aren't allowed in my home. It's bad enough that we have to take care of the stupid, useless boy, but I will not deal with you lot either." Sirius walked calmly over to were Vernon was standing. He walked right up to him, till his nose was barely touching the fat, angry man. Any confidence Vernon once had disappeared. Sirius looked up and down him for several seconds before stating, "Don't you ever call Harry useless again. Because of him, and Lily, you're still alive." Sirius started walking back towards Dumbledore. He nodded his head, indicating that Sirius had every right to say what he had to the deceitful muggles. Dumbledore than turned his attention to Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"May we please sit, there's a lot to discuss this evening, and I'm afraid so little time to discuss it in." Dumbledore asked. Petunia nodded. Telling her husband, "Anything to get these freaks out of the house and out of the neighborhood." Vernon nodded in agreement with his horse faced wife. The six of them sat down in on the hard living room chairs and couches.

"So what is this all about?" Petunia said to the six of them. Sirius was the first one to speak on behalf of the group.

"Well, first of all, I want to know why the bloody hell are you treating Harry the way are. Have you no respect for your sisters' memory? I know that you and Lily were not close by all means, however, you once were. And treating Harry like he's a slave seems to be a poor way to honor Lily." Sirius said. Petunia looked at Sirius. Never before has anyone said those things to her. Lily was a freak, ever since she went to that freak school. However, there was a time where she idolized her older sister. They were close as sisters could ever be. Then she left her to go to that freak school. Maybe Petunia was wrong in treating Harry the way she did, but that wasn't going to change, unless Vernon changed.

"What business is it ours how we treat the boy?" Vernon asked him. Sirius looked at the fat man.

"Harry should have never been sent to you in the first place. He should have been under my care. However, I was framed for crimes that I hadn't committed. I had hoped that Harry would have been brought up with love, and family who cared for him. To my surprise however, he was treated like a slave and beaten. Did you know that on James and Lily's will, you weren't even named as a guardian? That's how badly you messed things up with your only sister Petunia. She knew the way you would treat Harry if he was sent to you. You disgrace her." Sirius said to them. Now more than ever, he was angry. At himself, as well as the Dursleys. He should have been there for Harry. He should've taken his godson, and not fallowed Wormtail.

"What, I'm sure, Sirius is getting to, is the fact that you haven't been treating Harry at all like one of your own." Dumbledore said to them. The Dursleys just sat there in silence. "That needs to change. Harry must come back here every summer in order to be protected, as well as for your protection. Unless you would rather be killed by Death Eaters, which is your choice." Still there was silence in the air.

"Now I'm sure that you will treat Harry with more care from now on. Otherwise I can't really say what his Godfather might do in retaliation. Now speaking of treating Harry better, he will be having a guest this summer. Only for a couple of months I assure you." Dumbledore said.

"And what if we refuse to take on yet another freak?" Vernon asked the old Headmaster.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a freak. Believe me she will put you in your place." Molly said to the short fat man. Vernon didn't look away from the angry Molly Weasley, instead he simply asked, "Why is her daughter have to stay with us and where the hell do you expect us to put her?"

"Ginny must stay here because Harry has to stay here, you see Mr. Dursley, Harry has gotten married. It's a bit more complicated than that, and I am assuming you don't want to get into details about how and why and all that talk. So I will just say this, Harry and Ginny are well protected here, as well as you, and your lovely family. As to where the new Mrs. Potter will be staying, I believe Harry's room would do just fine. Oh there is something that I should warn you before they return here this summer. They are now fully qualified to do magic whenever they please, so a word of caution to you all. I Believe Mrs. Potter knows a particular nasty Bat-Boogey Hex, which I know she had no problem using on those who deserve it." Dumbledore said, Molly and Arthur smiled at Dumbledore's comment about their youngest child.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley looked frighten at the thought that some freak was going to hex them if they didn't behave themselves. Adamant as they were about having Harry and now is so-called wife stay there with them, the reluctantly agreed to have the two come stay there with them. Molly was the next person to say something to the Dursleys'.

"Harry is a part of our family now. We will be coming over and checking on him and my daughter. I have seven children Mrs. Dursley, I know when something is wrong. If I suspect that Harry, or Ginny, or the last thing you need to worry about is Ginny's hex." Molly smiled.

When it comes to Molly Weasley and her children, you do not want to upset her or threaten them what so over. It might be the last thing that you ever do. Especially when it came to her only daughter, Ginny. Now that Harry was married to her, Molly became just as equally protective of Harry as she had Ginny.

"We promise, we will take excellent care of both Harry and your daughter Mrs. Weasley." Petunia said, a bit shockingly. Both Vernon and Dudley looked at each other with confusion; however, under the circumstances, they both just kept it to themselves.

"Excellent." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now if you will excuse us, Harry and Ginny should soon be awake and we must return to them. Molly and Arthur will see you guys at Kings Cross in two days' time. Have a lovely evening." Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius all floo'd back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Leaving behind a very scared and confused family. Vernon Dursley looked at his wife and asked her what they bloody hell she was thinking telling them that they will take care of the freaks. Petunia just looked at him, said nothing to her fat, oversized husband and went to bed.

Truth of the matter is, Sirius Black had struck a nerve with her. Lily was her sister and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the happy memories she had shared with her beloved older sister. Maybe it was time for a change. Maybe, just maybe, she should get to know her nephew…and his new wife.

Back at Hogwarts, the four adults made their way back to the Hospital Wing. Molly looked at her husband her thoughts were focused on what they were going to tell the others. Not just the order members, but their children as well.

"Arthur, what are we going to tell the children? I can't imagine any of them are going to be happy with the fact that their baby sister is now married at fourteen. I'm not sure that I'm happy about it." Molly sighed as she finished. True, she wasn't happy about her youngest child being married while still at Hogwarts, but she also knew that she had no say in the matter.

"My dear, we will tell them the truth. That both Harry and Ginny had no control over what happened. They can either accept it or not. If not, well they just need to hold their peace on the matter." Arthur said reassuringly to his wife. Molly nodded, "Well maybe we should tell them after seeing Harry and Ginny." Arthur silently agreed with his wife.

The rest of the walking down to the Hospital Wing was a silent one. Everyone had their thoughts in a million different places. Molly was thinking how much her only daughter's life was going to change. Arthur was thinking about Ginny's safety this summer. Sirius's thoughts were on both Harry and Ginny. As for Albus, his thoughts were running to wild in his head to try and get a hold of one coherent thought. When they finally reached the Hospital Wing, they noticed that Harry and Ginny were awake and holding a conversation with none other than Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, good you're awake." Dumbledore said to the young couple. "And I see that you have company. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, I don't mean to be rude but might we have a word with Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley?" Ron and Hermione just nodded to the old Professor.

"We'll see you guys in the common room, mate." Ron said to Harry. He nodded. Hermione gave them both hugs and said the same thing before leaving the wing.

Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other than at the four adults standing over them. Suddenly Ginny's voice came into Harry's head. '_Do you think they know that were married? Or about any of our powers?' _Harry looked at Ginny and shrugged his shoulders.

_'I'm not sure Gin, we'll just have to see what they want to talk to us about.'_ Ginny nodded. The three adults looked at them in confusion. The only one who wasn't confused was Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eyes was glowing brightly. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Ah, it seems that Harry and Ginny are communicating to each other. A form of the bond, they can talk to each other without saying anything." Molly and Arthur looked at each other with concern. Sirius had a huge grin on his face after hearing that. "Think of all the pranks you two can play on people. Not having to talk, it's brilliant." Ginny and Harry busted out into laughter at Sirius.

"Oh honestly Sirius, that's all you have to say to them? Great gift for making practical joke? No wonder Fred and George look up to you. You're a bad influence on my children." Molly said. Sirius just laughed at the middle aged women and said, "Molly, these kids have had no help from me. It's the Weasley gene, I imagine." Ginny just nodded at Sirius. Albus seemed to get the joke but didn't say anything about it. Instead he just looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Now, there are something's that we need to talk about. First of all, we know that you guys are married, it's part of the bond. However, to everyone else you Mrs. Potter, will still be known as Miss. Weasley. We do not want the Dark Lord hearing about this new development." Everyone just nodded slowly. If he did know about it Ginny's life would be in danger.

"Secondly, Harry, you and Mrs. Potter will be going back to your aunt and uncles house this summer." Harry was about to protest before he was cut off by Dumbledore. "Now, before you say anything Harry, we have already spoken to your relatives and they know what to expect if they treat you wrongly. I made sure to note Mrs. Potters famous Bat-Boogey-Hex." Ginny chuckled to herself. "They also are fully aware that we, the order members I mean, will be checking in on you and Mrs. Potter while you are staying at Privite Drive. As soon as the wards are strong enough, you may return to the Burrow or Grimmald Place, for the remainder of your summer break.

"Lastly, Harry, I want you to know how terribly sorry I am for putting you in there. I had no idea that your relatives were treating you so horribly. I hope that you can forgive an old man's folly." Dumbledore said. Harry just nodded. Not really sure what else he could say to the old Headmaster.

"You should have heard Sirius go after them Harry dear, he was not pleased with how Petunia was treating you." Molly said, looking over to a grinning Sirius. Harry looked at his godfather, pleading him to tell the story of how he verbally attacked his aunt. All Sirius did was mouth 'later'. Harry nodded.

The six of them sat in the Hospital wing for a while longer, until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves to round up the rest of their offspring to tell them the news before Harry and Ginny made it back to the Common Room that night. After a while it was only Sirius, Harry, and Ginny all sitting around the room until dinner had arrived.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked Hermione as they were walking back towards the Common Room. Hermione looked at her red headed friend thoughtfully for a moment.

"I'm not sure Ron, but I am sure that Harry and Ginny will tell us when they are feeling up to it. I mean they have been in the Hospital Wing almost all day, they need some rest. I'm sure your parents, and Sirius will want to know exactly what happened as well." Hermione said. Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What if it's something more than that? I mean what if Harry and Ginny were hurt worse than they were letting on?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it. You heard Madam Pumpfy. It was just a stunning spell. They should be fine in a couple of hours. Come on Ron, I'll help you with your Charms final." Ron groaned at the thought of studying all night with Hermione. He wasn't a very studious person. That was more Hermione and Harry. Ron, just studied enough to get by. Being a sixteen year old guy, he only really thought of girls. One girl in particular, Lavender Brown. She was in their year, but he didn't really notice her before this year. She was gabby, and superficial, but something about her mad Ron's heart race…and something else as well.

As they walked into the Common Room, they saw it almost completely empty. It was a beautiful day outside, so they figured that most of the fellow Gryffindor's were outside enjoying the nice weather. There were a few of students in the room. Neville Longbottom was studying for his Herbology final that was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Then there was Fred and George Weasley, playing a very competitive game of Wizards Chess. Fred looked up as Ron and Hermione entered the room. He smiled and blushed at Hermione, as she did the same. George muttered something to Fred, and he got even more flushed. Hermione just giggled at Fred's discomfort.

Fred Weasley was something else entirely. He wasn't like Ron or the rest of the Weasley boys. He was intriguing. The more Hermione was around him, the more that she felt like she had a connection with him. 'Silly girls crush' was all that she would say about it. Though the more she thought about it, the more she thought that Fred might feel the same way about her as she did about him. However, she wasn't going to risk it, if she had been wrong. Instead she was content to just be his friend.

"So how are Ginny and Harry doing?" George asked. Ron looked at his brothers.

"Their fine, considering that they were stunned by three people. If I ever get my hands on them I'll….."

"You'll do what Ronald?" Hermione asked. Her tone was not humorous, but was actually concerned.

"I'll hex them right back." Ron said. Not really sure what else he could say to about it.

"Don't worry…" Said Fred

"Little bro…" Said George.

"We'll help you think of something." They both said together. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the three brothers.

"Honestly, you boys are biting off way more than you can chew. Malfoy isn't one to be toyed with. Neither are any of his goonies. As thick as they are, their stronger than us." Hermione said. The three boys just smiled at Hermione. Fred and George walked over to her and placed their arms around her shoulders.

"Oh dear Hermione, that's half the fun." Said George.

"Yeah, besides, were only talking about a few harmless pranks" Fred said. Trying desperately, not to blush at the fact that his arm was around her. Hermione just shook her head in defeat. If anyone could get even with those goons it was Fred and George.

At that moment, the portrait hole opened up to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, good your all here." Said Mr. Weasley. "Bill and Charlie should be coming shortly, I believe that Dumbledore had granted permission for them to floo right into the Gryffindor Common Room." As soon as Mr. Weasley had finished his sentence, the fire place in the Common Room turned into a bright green, and out came the oldest Weasley, followed by his younger brother. Bill and Charlie looked around at their family. Slightly confused as to why they were called to Hogwarts they stood right by their parents.

"What's going on mum? Why did you and dad call us here." Molly looked at her two older sons, and sighed. Wishing that she had better news to tell than what she was actually about to say.

"Boys, what your mother and I are about to tell you cannot leave this room. Hermione of course you can stay. This news affects you as well." Mr. Weasley said. All of them nodded in agreement, so Mr. Weasley continued on. "Something happened with Harry and Ginny today. They were attacked by Malfoy and some of his friends. Now before you boys say anything, they are both fine and will be released before breakfast tomorrow morning. Now when they were attacked something else happened, Harry and Ginny have become Soul-Bonded."

"Soul-Bond? How can that be, it's only a myth." Bill said to his father.

"Bill, I assure you that this s no myth. There was a prophecy made about Harry, well over a thousand years ago. It said that he is the rightful heir of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, himself. With this power, Harry can defeat the dark lord, but he had to be bonded with his soul mate in order for that to happen. Dumbledore guessed that it was Ginny, and it turns out that he was right."

"So, what does all this mean that dad?" Charlie asked, a bit concerned for his youngest sibling.

"It means that, well as of this morning…Harry and Ginny are now married, and considered adults in the eyes of the Ministry." Mr. Weasley said, as soon as he did, the room filled with shouts.

"How can she be married she's only fourteen." Bill said.

"When I get my hands on Harry…" Ron shouted.

"She can't be…" shouted George

"Married?" Fred said.

More and more shouting came from all the Weasley brothers. Mrs. Weasley finally shouted for all the boys to shut it. All of them quieted down. Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons with disappointment, true, she wasn't happy about what happened either; but she had hoped that her sons would be supportive of their sister, and not put blame on Harry.

"Now, first of all, this isn't Harrys fault. Do you boys really think that he wanted to be married at fifteen? Besides, he barely knows Ginny. This could not have been prevented. Harry, well, when he was younger and his parents were still alive, would watch Ginny all the time. It was the cutest thing." Molly chuckled to herself at the memory of baby Harry watching over a sleeping Ginny.

"I remember that, I always thought it was odd that Harry would be so…I'm not sure what the word would be." Charlie said. Mr. Weasley nodded at his oldest son. As soon as Charlie said that the others soon began to come around to the idea that Harry and Ginny were now married and there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

"This is Ginny after all, she's fancied Harry since…" Fred began to say

"Since she was a baby." Mrs. Weasley said. "Sometimes the only way those two would calm down, was if they were next to each other. Lily and I always thought that was odd." Molly said. "Now I expect you all to be supportive of your sister. She's going to need it, especially since she's going to be staying with Harrys awful relatives for most of the summer."

"What? Mum, are you mental?" Ron asked. Molly looked at her youngest son in shock.

"Professor Dumbledore insisted on it, Ronald. Besides, were going to be checking up on them frequently. Sirius, more than any of us. Now that Harry and Ginny can use magic outside of school; I believe they can handle their own." Molly said. "Well boys, we must get going. Good luck on your finals tomorrow boys. Hermione dear, make sure they don't do anything stupid." Molly said as she hugged they young girl. Hermione smiled at the older mother.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the kids, and went back to the Burrow. Back at Hogwarts, Fred and George went back to their game of chess. Hermione and Ron went to go study for their Charms final. Bill and Charlie, left their siblings and went back to work. They all seemed to engross in their own things until it was late into the night. They all headed to bed for the night.

A/N: Yeah, I know lame ending. I hope you guys all liked this chapter. It took me literally all day to write. But I'm confident that you will like it. Review please. Make comments. Thank you all so much for your reviews and followings.

Danimarie2323


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own Harry Potter. I think we all know that.

Chapter Six: Summer Begins

The next day flew by for all the Hogwarts students. They finished all their finals and were now just enjoying their last night at their magical school. Hermione was in the common room after the farewell feast, reading some sort of muggle romance novel when Fred Weasley came over and sat by her.

"Hiya Hermione, whatcha reading?" he asked her, trying to make a conversation with her. Normally Fred was very energetic, but when it came to Hermione Granger, he was at a loss. The younger, bushy haired brunette had some sort of spell over him, which made him act more a fool than he already was. Hermione smiled at him.

"Just some cheesy muggle novel. I'm sure you wouldn't like to hear about it," she said to him, half-hoping that he would ask her about it. Fred caught the hint.

"Oh no, I would." Hermione smiled even wider. Ron never wanted to hear about what she was reading. However, his older brother did.

"It's called 'Pride and Prejudice.' It's by this famous author named Jane Austen. She was a well accomplished author. During her time, women weren't thought of as being novelists. They were just expected to marry rich, handsome men, and have children. She took a stand and said that she would rather live by her pen rather than marry someone whom she didn't love. She's one of my favorite authors. Just between you and me, she's also one of my heroes." Fred hung on to every word that Hermione was saying. To hear her talk the way she did, it was hard to believe that she was just two years younger than he was. She seemed to be much older than she actually was. Fred looked at her and said, "Maybe, when you're done, you would let me read it?" Hermione smiled and blushed, a very soft pink.

"Well, how about I give it to you once we get to King's Cross tomorrow night and you can read it this summer?"

"I would like that." Fred smiled at her. Suddenly realizing that he wanted to get to know Hermione more, he added, "Maybe I could write to you this summer and we can talk about what I've read?" Hermione just smiled and nodded. _'Could this really be happening, did Fred really want to write me this summer?'_ Hermione thought to herself. '_Maybe, this will be a good thing. I can actually get to know him, and vice versa.'_

"Great, I can't wait to start reading it. It…uh…might take me a while to read though. George really wants to get started on our joke shop."

Hermione nodded. "That's alright, Fred. You can write to me about your joke shop too. I don't mind."

Fred smiled at Hermione's comment. _'Could she really mean that? Maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way about him, which he feels about her,'_ Fred thought to himself. Suddenly feeling flushed he nodded to her and said, "I think I'm going to see what George is up to. Talk to you later?" Fred asked. Hermione just nodded slowly. She still wanted to talk to him; however, she couldn't stand being between brothers. Fred got up and walked off to try and find his twin.

Across the room, Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizards Chess. Ron was winning of course. Ron noticed that Fred and Hermione were having a deep conversation. He turned to his best mate and asked, "What do you think's going on there?" He pointed to Fred and Hermione. Harry looked over to where Ron was pointing too. Harry knew that Hermione was starting to fancy Fred, and it looked like he fancied her as well.

"Don't know. They're friends you know. Maybe he's just curious as to what her plans were for summer holiday?" Harry said, hoping this would satisfy his jealous friend. Ron just nodded, not sure exactly what to say about the matter. He knew that he liked, from afar, Lavender. Though, the thought of Hermione dating someone else bothered him. In the same way that it bothered him when Ginny was dating Michael Corner.

"You okay, mate? You seem distracted." Harry asked, breaking through Ron's train of thought. He looked at his friend and asked, "Harry, if I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?" Harry nodded, so Ron continued. "I think, I'm jealous. Not that I like Hermione like that, you know I like Lavender, but something is just nagging at me." Harry let out a small chuckle at his friend's position on their bushy-haired friend.

"Ron, did it ever occur to you that you love her like you love Ginny?" Harry said. No, Ron hadn't thought of that before. Suddenly it dawned on him, Harry was right. He was protective over Hermione, and not in any romantic way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, mate." Harry laughed, and added, "Just between you and me, mate, I think that Fred would be good for Hermione. She needs to relax a bit and have some fun. Who better to teach her than one of the twins?" Ron laughed and agreed.

The game continued on, and as usual, Ron won the game. As he did, Ginny came up from behind Harry and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "Hello, there." She said as he turned around to face her. He smiled at his new wife.

"Hello back." Harry said, and as he did, Ron made a gagging noise. Both Harry and Ginny turned to look at him.

"Look, I get that you guys are married and all, but could you keep the coupley stuff to yourself? Some of us are still single you know."

Ginny laughed at her older brother and said, "Ron, you wouldn't be single if you got the courage to talk to Lavender Brown. I know for a fact that she fancies you."

Ron looked up to his younger sister and asked, "And how do you know that exactly, Ginny?"

"Please, she's a loud-mouth; all the girls know that she fancies you," Ginny said laughing. Ron, suddenly feeling confident, went to go look for Lavender. As he left, Harry and Ginny busted out into laughter.

"Do you think that he will ever get it?" Ginny asked Harry as she slid onto his lap.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and said, "I doubt it, I think Fred's more on his way to getting a girl than Ron is." Ginny looked at Harry in confusion.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you talking about? I know my brothers, and as far as I can see, Fred doesn't like any one." Harry looked at Ginny in shock. Did she really not know that Fred fancied Hermione?

"Ginny, have you seen the way Fred looks at Hermione? He fancies her, it's obvious." Suddenly, Ginny understood where Harry was coming from. She replayed all the memories that she had of Hermione and Fred together. Then, she came to the conclusion that Hermione also fancied Fred.

"Oh Harry, we have to tell them. They would look perfect together." Harry shook his head and said, "Ginny, leave it to them. It's their business; they'll figure it out…eventually." Harry said to his wife. Ginny gave him a pouted a bit, but she knew that Harry was right. Ginny then placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and said, "I'm going to finish packing, then go to bed. You should do the same, Mr. Potter. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Ginny started getting up when Harry pulled her back down to him. He smiled at her.

"Can't we just stay here? I don't want to think about going back to the Dursley's. Even if, Sirius threatened them. It's not a place where I like to go." Harry admitted to his wife.

Ginny smiled shyly at her husband and said, "Harry, it's going to be different this summer. You'll have me, right there beside you." Ginny said, giving Harry a hug.

Harry buried his face on Ginny's collar bone. "Thanks, Gin. I needed to hear that." Harry said smiling at her.

Ginny backed away from the hug after a while and said, "I really need to finish packing, Harry." Harry nodded at her in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right Gin. Let's go up and pack." Ginny stretched out her hand for Harry and he took it. They walked up the stairs toward the Gryffindor's head dorm. They had been staying in there ever since they bonded. They spent the rest of the night talking and packing for tomorrow's journey, which neither of them was looking forward to.

The next morning was in complete chaos, the six friends rushed to catch the Hogwarts Express. Luckily, there was one empty compartment, so they all piled in. Harry sat next to Ginny, Ginny was next to George. On the other side, Ron sat across from Harry, and was next to Hermione, which left Fred to sit extremely close to Hermione. If you looked closely, you could see him fighting off the urge to blush a deep red. Harry laughed at his new brother-in-law's predicament. Ginny, whom was lying on Harry's shoulder, looked over to where Harry was giggling; she too let out a small giggle. Fred looked over to his sister and friend.

"What's so funny, guys?" he asked. Both Ginny and Harry shook their heads.

_ 'Do you think that he will ever get up the nerve to ask Hermione out'? _Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.

_'I have no clue, Gin. Hopefully, I think they would be good for each other'_

_ 'I think you're right, my dear husband.'_ Ginny smiled. Fred, still confused, looked over at his little brother and asked, "How did things go with Lavender, little Ronykins?" Ron shot a look at his older brother.

"Shove off, Fred," Ron said. Fred looked over at his twin. They were on the same page. Operation: humiliation.

"Oh, poor Ronykins, did the poor girl take one look at you…" George said

"…And run for the hills?" Fred finished. Ron looked angrily at his two older brothers.

"For your information, she said I could write to her this summer. We'll see what happens when we come back to school in the fall," Ron said. Hermione looked at him and giggled.

"Wouldn't do much good, Ronald. You hardly ever write to Harry, or I, and we're your best friends."

"Lavender is different than you and Harry," Ron said to her. Hermione got a look of disgust on her face.

"So what, you take one look at some trollop, and suddenly she's more important to you than your two best friends?" Hermione said.

"I didn't mean it like that, Hermione. I just mean that I can really have a future with her, if I wanted." Hermione didn't look satisfied with that answer; instead she went back to reading her book.

_'Do you think that Ron, will ever stop putting his foot in his mouth?' _Harry asked Ginny.

_'Let's hope not, it's amusing watching my brothers squirm,'_ Ginny responded. Harry chuckled at bit.

'_Ginny Potter, that is positively evil…'_ Harry started to say, when Ron cut him off.

"Harry?" Harry looked over at his best mate and nodded for him to continue.

"I asked you if you were looking forward to your summer."

Harry shook his head and asked, "Have you met my relatives?" Ron, Fred, and George all looked at Harry and nodded.

"Remember, second year?" Fred said. Harry nodded. That was the summer that Ron, Fred, and George all took the Weasleys' flying car to come and rescue him from the Dursleys'.

"Well, at least this summer won't be as bad at the previous ones." Harry said.

"Why's that, mate?" Ron asked him. Harry looked toward his shoulder to point out a very sleepy Ginny. Ron suddenly got very upset. Harry wasn't going to be shagging his baby sister all summer. He didn't care if they were married or not.

"Harry, just cause you're married to my sister, doesn't mean that you can go shagging my sister any time you please," Ron said. Suddenly, Ginny's head popped up from Harry's shoulder. Fred and George started to get very nervous.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, how dare you think that of your best friend, and my husband? Not to mention, that's an insult to me. Harry and I are getting to know each other. We haven't even thought about shagging. Besides, when and if we agree to make love for the first time, it will be none of your business."

Harry nodded in agreement. He looked over at Ron and said, "Ginny's my wife, it's none of your business what we do. You don't have any say in the stuff we do." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Ron, you're my brother and I love you, but if I wanted to, I could snog Harry senseless and there wouldn't be anything that you could do about it." Harry blushed. The thought that Ginny wanted to snog made his blood boil a little. Ron looked like he was about to be sick.

Just as Harry was going to say something, a cold, sneering voice came into the compartment that they had been in.

"Did I hear things right, is weaslette getting upset at her weasel brothers?" Malfoy said. Everyone turned to look at him and his goons.

"Malfoy, you better get out of here before something bad happens to you." Harry said.

Malfoy just laughed at him and said, "Are you threatening me, Potter? I didn't think you, Saint Potter, would ever do such a thing." Harry got up and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I would leave if I were you. Harry's not in a good mood today. There's no telling what he could do," Hermione said to him.

Draco looked over at the bushy haired girl and said, "No one asked you, mudblood. Just you wait Granger, you, along with all the other mudbloods will soon come to an end," Draco said smiling, and added, "Unless we want to use you as a whore. That could be entertaining. My guess is that Granger here is rough in the sack." Draco's goons laughed from behind him. Hermione, didn't say anything, she just hung her head. Only the people in the compartment knew that she was softly crying at Draco's comment.

"Draco, you best leave." Harry said. Draco looked over at him and asked, "Why should I, Potter? This compartment is so much fun."

"Because Hermione was right, I'm not in a good mood, and now I'm angry. You attacked my girlfriend, and now, you're threatening Hermione to be a whore. Those are the two girls that you do not want to mess with or you will have me to deal with." Ginny slowly slid her hand in Harry's, trying to get him to calm down. She could feel how angry he was getting through the bond. As soon as Ginny's hand came into contact with his, he started to get calmer.

"Let's just ignore this git." Ron said. Harry lowered his wand and sat down next to Ginny. Ron was right; Malfoy was getting all his power from their reaction. Harry looked over at Hermione; he was concerned for his friend. Malfoy eventually gave up and left to go bother a couple of third year Ravenclaws.

Hermione got up and left the compartment. Fred, looking concerned for her, followed. Everyone else remained where they sat. Harry, holding onto Ginny's hand tightly, whispered thanks to her. All she did was nod.

Fred followed Hermione into an empty compartment; she turned around to face him. She smiled to herself a bit. "Really, Fred, I'm alright."

Fred wasn't really convinced; instead, he shook his head and said to the young girl, "No, Hermione, you're not. I can tell."

Hermione just looked at him. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes. Fred grabbed her by the hand, and brought her in for a deep embrace. Hermione started to cry on Fred's chest. For a while, they just stood there, Hermione crying on Fred, and Fred just standing there comforting the young girl. After a while, Hermione calmed down. She backed up slowly and looked at Fred.

"Thanks Fred, I needed that. But why did you come after me?" Hermione asked confusedly. Fred started to blush a fierce red.

"Well…uh….the…is….ireallylikeyouHermione," Fred said all at once that Hermione cocked her head at him.

"What did you say? I'm sorry Fred, I didn't understand." Fred took in a deep breath and repeated to Hermione what he said.

To say that Hermione was shocked by Fred's deceleration of his feelings was and understatement. Hermione just smiled at him.

"I really like you too, Fred." Hermione confessed to the redhead. Fred slowly let out the air that he was holding since he confessed how he felt about her.

"Brilliant," was all that Fred could say. Hermione just laughed at him. Slowly they walked out of the empty compartment and back to their own.

As soon as they walked back into the compartment, both Harry and Ginny smiled at their young friends. Ron looked a bit worried, but said nothing. The rest of the journey was spent playing exploding snaps and sleeping.

After a couple hours, they arrived at King's Cross station. Harry looked over at Ginny. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"You ready for this?" Harry asked his new wife.

Ginny smiled and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

A/N: Okay, so sorry if this took long to post. I got a beta and I e-mail these chapters to him to review. I promise to try and keep updating as soon as I can. Thanks again for all of your support, and reviews. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks

Danimarie2323


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own H.P. yeah.

Chapter Seven: A Summers Beginning,

Harry and Ginny stepped off Platform 9 ¾ , at Kings Cross Station. Harry looked around to see if he could spot his unruly relatives. Suddenly, he spotted them; hiding in the corner by the entrance doors. Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled; Ginny took his hand in hers and smiled reassuringly. _'It's going to be ok Harry. I'm right here.' _Harry took in a deep breath and started walking towards the Dursley's. He heard someone calling for himself and Ginny. They both turned around to see a very frantic Molly Weasley.

"Mum, is everything okay?" Ginny asked her mother. Molly nodded and said, "We told Dumbledore, that we would take you to Harry's aunt and uncle." Ginny nodded; however, she could feel the tension coming from Harry, through the bond.

_'Calm down, Harry. Mums just making sure we will be treated right this summer. You can't blame her for that.'_ Harry nodded; he knew that Ginny was right. Mrs. Weasley thought of him, as one of her own son's. Even before the bond, she always made him feel like family. The three of them walked over to where Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were standing. Petunia looked at her nephew, than at his new wife. She was shocked at how much she resembled Lily. Petunia smiled at her nephew and asked, "Did you have a pleasant trip home, Harry?" Harry was taken back, never once had his aunt asked him something like that. Harry just nodded.

"Well, good." She said, she turned her attention to Ginny. "You must be Ginny." Ginny nodded, not really sure what to make of Mrs. Dursleys new found kindness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear. This is my husband, Vernon, and my son, Dudley." Ginny looked at the two over weight men standing in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Ginny said, in the most sincere voice she could manage. The Dursley looked at Harry and Ginny and told them to follow them out to the car. Ginny turned around to face her mother.

"I'll miss you mum." Ginny said. Molly started to have tears in her eyes as she took Ginny in for one of her bone crushing hugs.

"I'll miss you too dear. But don't fret, you'll be back soon. Harry will be by your side every day." Molly said to her youngest child.

"Write to me mum, every day." Molly nodded and gave Ginny one last bone crushing hug. Molly than turned to Harry and said. "You take care of my little girl, Harry." Harry nodded, "I will Mrs. Weasley." Molly opened her arms to Harry; he walked towards her and accepted her hug.

"You let us know if something happens, yes, Harry." Harry nodded to his mother-in-law. "Alright, off you two go. I believe we taken up too much of your relative's time." Molly let go of Harry and watched as they walked towards the Dursleys.

Dudley couldn't stop looking at Ginny, which after a while started to bug her to know end. Harry could feel Ginny's discomfort,_ 'Don't worry Gin, he's probably shocked that I have a wife, as beautiful as you are.'_

_ 'Don't you make excuse for him, Harry Potter, he's creeping me out.' _ Ginny said. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly,_ 'I won't let him touch you, Gin.' _ Ginny slowly started to calm down. _'You're the only one who can touch me, Harry.'_ Harry started to get bright red in his face, pondering every possible meaning of that phrase.

Once they made it to the car, Harry opened the door for him, Ginny and Dudley. Dudley slid in first; Ginny looked over at Harry,_ 'I really don't want to sit next to your cousin, Harry.'_ Harry nodded, and slid in between Dudley and Ginny, she smiled at Harry as she sat next to him. Harry took her hand in his, and laid it on his lap.

The car ride back to the Dursley's home was a quiet one. Harry paid no attention to what his aunt and uncle were saying. Instead, he thought about Ginny, and what this summer would mean for them. He knew that they would have more time for each other, which was something that he was looking forward too. Ginny, was coming more important to him than he could ever imagine. Her presence soothed him, he couldn't explain it. He wasn't even sure he wanted to, he liked the feeling that being around Ginny gave him. Harry was perfectly happy watching Ginny stare out the window. In that moment, he was perfectly happy. Ginny seemed to feel his happiness, she turned to face him and smiled at him.

_'What's on your mind, Mr. Potter?'_ She asked him. Harry, for some reason, liked it when Ginny would call him, Mr. Potter.

_'You are, Mrs. Potter. I was thinking about this summer, and how happy I am that you're going to be here joining me. I don't think I've been this happy since…I was told that I was a wizard.'_ Ginny's smile widened.

_'Careful Mr. Potter, I might actually think that you're starting to fall in love with me.'_ Ginny giggled. Harry returned the small laugh. The Dursley's all looked at the pair like they were going bonkers.

_'So what if I am, Mrs. Potter?'_ Ginny laughed; there was nothing else she could say to that. Instead, Harry lifted her hand, and gave it a soft, tender kiss. She blushed, a deep red.

_'Still, after all this time?'_ Harry asked teasingly. Ginny nodded and said, _'You just have that effect on me Harry Potter.'_ Harry smiled at her.

Eventually, they made it to Number four, Privite Drive. Ginny got of the car first, Harry followed behind her; his hand, never leaving hers. Harry and Ginny followed the Dursley's into the house.

"I'm going to show Ginny to our room." Harry said to his aunt and uncle. Petunia nodded and said that dinner would be ready in an hour. Harry nodded at his aunt, and started to walk up to the stairs.

"This wasn't what I was expecting, Harry." Harry chuckled at her and said, "Believe me, neither was I." Harry walked Ginny up to his room and opened the door. Inside, there was a desk, dresser, and a very small bed, if you could even call it that.

"Harry, there's no way we can fit onto that little cot." Ginny said. Harry laughed at her and said, "Ginny, have you forgotten, were allowed to do magic now." Ginny did forget, Harry let out a small giggle, he pulled out his wand and said, '_Engorgio,' _the cot grew at least two sizes. Ginny, looked over at Harry and smiled.

"That will do." Harry chuckled at his wife. Harry grabbed his and Ginny's trunks out of his pockets and enlarged them. He looked thoughtfully for a moment before turned to Ginny and said, "Normally, I just live out of this trunk, but I do have a dresser. What do you think we should do?" Harry asked her. Ginny thought about it for a moment, she didn't want to make Harry feel uncomfortable, so instead she just said, "Whatever you think is best. I can live out of my trunk, until we get to Grimmald Place." Harry nodded in agreement, than he put Ginny's trunk and his under the bed.

Ginny looked out his window; she saw the whole neighborhood look exactly alike. "Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked over to where Ginny was looking. "What is it?" He asked. Ginny, didn't turn around, instead just asked, "Why do all the muggle neighborhoods all look alike?" Harry never thought of it before, and then again, going to the Burrow almost every summer, he understood what Ginny was talking about.

"I'm not sure Gin, I guess its cause no muggle wants to stand out?" Harry said. Not really sure how to answer her question. It was just normal for muggles to have house that resembled each other. Ginny just nodded and added, "I guess there's still a lot about muggles that I don't understand." Harry looked over at her, suddenly; he felt a sense of sadness through the bond.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked her. She didn't say anything, She wasn't sure if she wanted to bring up the subject she wanted to talk about. In the distance, she saw a snowy owl coming towards Number Four Privit Drive; it was Hedwig. Ginny looked behind her to see Harry looking behind her; his smile widened as he saw his faithful owl. When Hedwig approached the window, Ginny let her in. On her leg was a letter. Harry walked over to the window, and untied the letter that she was carrying. Ginny patted Hedwig on the head, and began stroking her feathers. Harry smiled at her, and looked at the letter that had just come.

"It's from Gringrotts. Ginny, it's addressed to both of us." Harry said. Ginny walked over to him, and sat on the bed. Harry slowly opened the letter and began reading out loud the contents of what the letter had stated.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. ,_

_It has come to our attention, that you have become soul-bonded. On behalf of the Goblin Nation, I offer my congratulation's. It is definitely a rare occurrence that two people find their mates in the same generations. Since you both have reached adulthood, in the eyes of the Goblin Nation, I insist that you came to Gringotts, at your earliest convenience. There are many matters to be addressed, and after all, time is money. Please let me know when you can come to Gringrotts. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ranhook_

_Senior Manager at Gringrotts Bank_

Harry put down the letter and looked over at Ginny, "I wonder what Ranhook wants to discuss with us." Ginny said. Harry just shrugged and said, "I think I should write to Sirius and ask him to come with us. I doubt that Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon would want to come with." Ginny nodded.

"Besides, they can't do anything if Voldemort decides to attack us." Ginny said. Harry didn't think about that one, but he supposed that it was a good opportunity to get attacked. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment, his quill and some ink. Harry first looked over at Ginny, "You need a code name. We don't want people to connect the dots that you're here."

"Well, I don't even know what would be a good code name. Well, maybe, big red." Ginny said laughing. Harry shook his head, though he had a small smile on his face.

"That's too obvious Gin, the Marauders, all had code names based on their Patronus or animagus forms. Like Sirius is Padfoot, my dad was Prongs, Remus's is Mooney, and Peter was Wormtail. Remember, my dad decided to call me Prongs Jr.?" Harry said. Ginny thought long and hard for a moment. Her Patronus is a white horse, what could she possibly call herself; then it hit her.

"Snow flake. It could be a nice name for a horse, and besides, my horse is white, and I love snowflakes." Ginny said. Harry smiled at her. "Very nice, I like it." Harry began to write to Sirius.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I hope things are going well. I'm not sure what you told my relatives, but they sure are treating Snow flake (my wife) and I well. We just a letter from Gringrotts, and were wondering if you could accompany us tomorrow afternoon to Diagon Alley. Please let us know soon, Ranhook said it was urgent business. _

_Prongs Jr. and Snow flake. _

Harry handed the letter to Ginny to look over, with a nod of approval, Harry looked over at Hedwig. She hopped over on her perch and stretched out her leg for the letter.

"Take this to Padfoot, girl." Hedwig hooted him, and flew out into the dusk. Ginny looked back over at Harry, "She's such a good owl Harry." Harry nodded.

There was a knock on the door; Ginny went to answer it, while Harry plopped onto his bed. It was good to have Ginny here with him this summer holiday. It definitely won't be boring having her around. Lost in his train of thought he heard Ginny tell him that his aunt was at the door, he looked over to her.

"Hello dear, just coming to tell you that supper is ready. Would you two like to join us?" Ginny looked over at Harry, he nodded. Harry got up to join Ginny, she slipped her hand into his; they began walking down into the dining room. When they entered the room, they noticed that they have been placed together, that and Vernon didn't look too pleased that Harry and Ginny were joining them for supper. Ginny sat down next to Harry, a bit uncomfortable, Harry just squeezed Ginny's hand.

After the nightly prayer, they began to eat the ham, mashed potatos, carrots, and corn. Ginny, piled on the food to both their plates, while Harry, poured them both a glass of milk. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, all looked confusingly at the two. Never before have they seen two people perfectly in sync with each other. Petunia was the first one to speak to the pair, "So, Ginny, how do like our home?" Ginny looked over at the horse-faced women.

"It's very welcoming. It's calmer than my own home. I have six siblings, so it gets a bit noisy." She said.

"Six? Good heavens that's a lot." Said Petunia.

"Yes, mame, but there's never a dull moment. Being the youngest, I saw all the pranks my brothers would play and it was entertaining to watch them." Petunia smiled.

"Vernon and I both only had one sibling, we both had sisters." Harry looked up at his Aunt. Never before had he heard her talk about his mother; Sirius must have really gotten to her.

"Mrs. Dursley..." Ginny started to say, "Please dear, just call me Petunia." Ginny smiled.

"Petunia, I don't mean to make any one uncomfortable, but I was wondering…could you tell me about Harry's mum? So many people tell me that I remind them of Lily. I'm just curious about how much we are alike." Harry looked over to Ginny, a part of him wanted to know too, maybe that's why he couldn't be mad that she asked his aunt this question. Vernon coughed and looked over at his wife. Vernon, never liked talking about the Potters. Petunia smiled at Ginny and said, "Perhaps later dear, over a night's tea?" Ginny nodded. Truth is, Petunia wanted to tell this young girl all about her sister. She looked just like Lily, and she made a secret promise to herself and Lily, that she would get to know her nephew and now niece. Though, she knew it was going to make up for the years of abuse, she would at least that Harry would forgive her in time.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Petunia asked. Harry looked over at his aunt in confusion. This was the first time that his aunt asked him, what he wanted to do instead of handing him a list of horrid chores that had to be done at a certain time; otherwise he would face the wrath of uncle Vernon.

"Don't you have chores for us to do tomorrow, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. Petunia looked over at her nephew. Her face suddenly saddened at the memories of making Harry do so many chores.

"No Harry, I've decided that this is your summer, yours and Ginny's that is. I won't make you do them if you don't want to. However, I wouldn't mind the help. "Harry looked like he was going to pass out. This was such a huge change in his aunt. He looked over to see his uncle; his face was a bright red. He was furious at his wife's announcement. Ginny, feeling the tension in the room looked over to Petunia again, "What kind of things would you need help with, Petunia. I've always had to do chores around the house with my brothers, so I don't mind helping." Another thing about Ginny that Harry liked about her, her heart. She was giving his aunt a chance. Maybe, he should do the same.

"Oh, just some cleaning here and there, maybe you could help me in the kitchen sometimes Ginny." Ginny smiled and told her, "I'm not a very good cook. I mean, I've learned a little baking form my mum, but that's about it."

"Well, if you like, I could teach you some recipes that my mother handed down to me." Ginny smiled.

"I'd like that very much." Harry smiled. He was glad that, for the most part, Ginny was being welcomed into the Dursley's. He looked over at his aunt; she seemed to be enjoying the company that Ginny was giving her. He remembered what his aunt had asked them.

"Were planning on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, the wizard bank sent us a letter saying that he would like to meet with us. Sirius, hopefully, will be able to take us, otherwise we can't go." Harry said."

"Why couldn't you go without Sirius?" Petunia asked. Harry was about to answer when Ginny interrupted him.

"It's not safe outside these walls to go by ourselves. We'll need some protection." Petunia looked frightened for a minute.

"Your world seems so dangerous. I don't know how you kids can manage it." Petunia said, supper was starting to wrap up, so Vernon and Dudley left the three in the dining room to clean up the mess.

"It wasn't always like this. My mum told me once that our two worlds used to live in peace. It's just…"

"…Voldemort." Harry finished Ginny's sentence. Petunia looked even more frightened than before.

"He was the man that killed your parents, right Harry." Harry nodded. He wasn't sure if his relatives knew who killed his parents, but it turns out that they had. Harry and Ginny started to help Petunia clean the dishes and put the food away. For once, Harry didn't mind cleaning up after his relatives. Once everything was cleaned up and Aunt Petunia put on the kettle for the nights tea, Harry looked over to Ginny and said, "I'm going to see if Hedwig's returned with a reply from Sirius. Ginny nodded.

Harry ran up the stairs and into his room, there sitting on top of her perch was Hedwig with a note tied to her leg. Harry reached for it, and patted Hedwig's feathers. He unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_Prongs Jr. and Snowflake,_

_First of all, I'm glad that your relatives are treating you with respect, especially your aunt. As for Diagon Alley, I would be glad to go with you guys. These are dangerous times, and having extra protection couldn't hurt. I will be arriving by floo tomorrow at noon. Until then, have a good rest of the night._

_Padfoot._

'_Sirius said he would come with us.'_ Harry said to Ginny. _'That's wonderful Harry. Do you want to come down for tea?' _she asked him.

_'No, I will you and Aunt Petunia talk. I think I'm just going to read, I'll see you when you come up. Let me know if anything happens down there.' _

_ 'Okay Harry.'_ With that, things were quit. Harry grabbed one of his muggle books and sat down on the bed.

Downstairs, Petunia was pour tea in her cup and Ginny's. "Milk or sugar dear?" She asked. Ginny smiled, "Both please." Petunia poured some milk and a couple of sugar cubes into Ginny's cup.

"Now, you wanted to know about Lily. I have to apologize for my husband's reaction. He never liked the Potters. Even before I told him that Lily was a witch." Ginny looked confused.

"Why's that? From what everyone has told us about them, they seemed like they were very nice people. James was a prankster in school, we know that much."

"Vernon always thought that the Potters' were better than us, that they were stuck up. Even though Lily and I weren't close than, she still tried to have a relationship with me. That's something that I've come to regret. She was my only sister and I let her down." Petunia said, tears were forming in her eyes. Ginny reached over and touched the older women's hand.

"I'm sure she still loved you. Believe me, with all my brothers have done to me, I still love them. There's been times where I wouldn't talk to them for months, but in the end, were still family." Ginny said. Petunia smiled at the young lady sitting across from her.

"That's how you're like Lily. She had a huge heart. She was trusting, and always believed the best in people, even when they didn't deserve it. She was kind, and optimistic, there were few things that would upset her." Petunia laughed at the memory of her sister. "When she would get upset, all hell broke loose. She would preach about what was right and what was wrong." Ginny laughed. That did seem like her. The more Petunia talked about Lily, the more she realized that she was extremely like her mother-in-law. That gave her comfort, which she sent to Harry through the bond.

"Ginny, do you mind If I ask you, how did you and Harry end up married at such a young age. Your mother said your only fourteen. Is it part of your world, forgive me if that sounded offensive." Ginny nodded.

_'Harry, your aunt wants to know how we ended up being married. I think you should come down here and help me explain it to her, she is your family, and she has the right to know.'_ Harry goaned through the bond but got up and went down into the dining room to sit with Ginny and his aunt.

"Harry, would like some tea?" Harry nodded. Ginny got up and fixed him some tea, just the way he liked it. Ginny walked back over to the table and sat the tea in front of Harry. "Your aunt asked me an interesting question." Ginny said, even though she knew that Harry already knew what she had asked her. Harry acted intrigued. "Oh, what was that?" He asked.

"She asked me, how we ended up married at such a young age." Harry looked over at his aunt. Her face was full of wonder. Harry could tell that his aunt really wanted to know the truth.

"It's complicated, but it's something called soul-bond. There was a prophecy made a long time ago about me and Ginny. It basically said that we would be soul-bonded. It's something that happens to a witch or wizard when they find their soul mate. Ginny's my soul mate, once the bond is complete, were married, and considered adults in the eyes of the wizarding world." Harry finished. Petunia nodded. Ginny yawned; she was tired after a long day of traveling.

"I think I'm going to tuck in for the night. Long day and all. I'll see you up stairs Harry." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs to their room. Once she was gone, Petunia looked at her nephew.

"She's a lovely girl Harry. I was wondering if I could have a word with you for a moment." Harry nodded, not really sure what his aunt had to say to him, he took a sip of tea as she continued. "Harry, I'm no fool as to how we've treated you in the past. For my part, I am truly and deeply sorry. I told Ginny this earlier, but your mother always wanted to mend things between us before she died, and it's one of the things I regret terribly. I should have been there for her. I was so angry for so long at her, that when the time mattered, I let it get the better of me. I want to try and make that right with you Harry, and with Ginny. I want to be more a part of your life, just like Lily would have been." After Petunia was done speaking, Harry could see tears in her eyes. He knew that what she was telling him was the truth. He took her hand in his.

"I forgive you, Aunt Petunia." This seemed to make her tears fall even more. She never thought that her nephew would be so forgiving, but then again he was Lily's son. He had her kind heart. Harry spoke again, "Would you like to come to Gringrotts with us tomorrow afternoon?" Petunia's head shot up.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous?" She asked him. Harry nodded, "It is, but knowing Sirius and the Ministry, they will have Aurors, um I mean, body guards around me and Ginny the whole time were there. With that, it's safe." Harry said. Petunia's face lit up with joy.

"You would really like me to come with you?" She asked him. Harry nodded slowly. "Harry, I'd like that very much. Now, it's getting late, you should tuck in for the night." Harry nodded and got up from his chair. He turned around to face his aunt one more time that night, "G'night aunt Petunia." She sent her good nights. Harry walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door; Ginny was half asleep when he walked in. He smiled at her, which she returned.

Harry started taking his shirt and pants off, until he was in his boxers. He slowly climbed into bed, with Ginny; she turned around and said, "I'm proud of you Harry Potter." He looked at her, "And why's that, Ginny Potter?" Ginny giggled at him.

"Because, you're taking a chance with your aunt, even though she was horrid to you in the past, you're letting her in." Harry smiled at Ginny, he rolled onto his side and slid his hand onto Ginny's stomach.

"Thanks for being here with me Gin." He said, before sleep finally took over him, he heard Ginny mummer, "You're welcome, Harry." With that, they were both sound asleep.

A/N: Okay, so here's the thing, I've had a couple of people tell me that they don't like the pairing of Ron and Lavender. So I'm going to throw out a couple of possibilities. You guys got to let me know, otherwise I'm going to keep it as it is. Here are the choices. Luna, Lavender, or Susan Bones. Review and let me know. I am giving you, my readers and my followers, the chance to decide on this. So please review

Danimarie2323.


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: I do not own H.P or any of the characters.

Chapter Eight: A trip to the Alley.

Harry awoke the next morning, only to find that Ginny wasn't with lying with him. Panic instantly ran through out it him. Suddenly, Ginny's voice filled his head, _'Harry, Harry what's wrong are you alright?' _ Harry breathed a sigh of relief at hearing her voice. _'I was worried about you. You weren't next to me when I woke up. I thought something bad happened.'_ Ginny giggled through the bond; Harry, suddenly aware of how stupid that sounded, blushed.

_'I'm sorry Harry, I heard your aunt get up and I decided that I wanted to help her out this morning. I didn't mean to worry you.' _

_'It's okay Gin; just don't scare me like that again. Next time, just tell me you're getting up.'_

_ 'Okay Harry. I will. You just looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to wake you up until breakfast.'_ Harry could understand this. There have been times where he didn't want to wake Ginny either. _'I'll be down in ten minutes. I'm going to take a show and get dressed.' _

_ 'Okay Harry, hurry up though, breakfast is almost ready, and your cousins staring at me again." _ Harry laughed. _'Gin, I don't think you need my help with that one, you could always just asking him why he's starting at you.' _ Ginny was quiet for a moment; she really didn't want to know the answer. Harry hopped into the shower and suddenly, he heard Ginny's voice in his head again. _'What if he has some sick crush on me though?'_ Harry laughed again, _'Gin, I know you; you would put him in his rightful place. Don't worry about it, I'm almost done.'_ Harry continued to take his shower, laughing at the thought of Ginny slapping Dudley in the face if he tried anything. That was one good thing about Ginny; she would always be able to take care of herself. That and he knew that she was loyal, not saying that he thought she would ever cheat on him, he knew better than that. Harry was finishing up his shower when he heard someone come into the bathroom; he knew right away who it was.

"Gin, what's going on?" Ginny, panting very heavily, had to take a few seconds before replying, "You're uncles gone bonkers, Harry. I asked Dudley why he was staring at me, and all he said was that I was pretty. After hearing that Vernon lost it, saying that I put Dudley under some kind of spell, that his son would never say such things. He's horrid Harry." Harry grabbed the towel that was sitting on the rack; he put it around his waist and climbed out of the shower. When he did, he saw Ginny shaking with fear. Not only could Harry see that she was frightened, he could feel it as well. He had never seen her so scared, well except, maybe after the Chamber of Secrets. Harry bent down to face Ginny; he took her hands and lifted her up to him. Ginny buried her face in Harry's chest; she didn't cry or stammer, she just was being comforted.

"Ginny, why did you get so scared?" Harry asked. Not really sure what he could say to the frightened girl. He wanted to know, but he wasn't sure how he could have asked her any differently. Ginny sighed, she didn't want to seem like a coward to Harry, and she wanted to be strong for him.

"I've never experience such hatred before. He got all red in the face. Harry, I could actually see his veins in his face pulsating. I know I could have hexed him if he tried to hurt me, but it was just the anger. I just reminded me or Tom." Harry now, fully understood why his wife was so frightened. He knew that Ginny's experience in the Chamber had left scares on her; he just never knew how bad it was, until now. Fury and anger soon filled the bond, Harry, no longer afraid to go up against his uncle, had some few choice words for him. Ginny, began to get frightened again, but at the same time, flattered that Harry would get so protective of her. Why wouldn't he though, he was her soul mate.

Harry led Ginny back into their room; he sat Ginny softly on the bed. He grabbed his trunk under the bed and pulled out some fresh cloths for the day. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers under his towel. He grabbed his old, over-sized jeans, and shirt; he slid both on. After he was finished getting dressed, he grabbed Ginny's hand and said, "Come on." Ginny slowly nodded and followed Harry's lead.

They walked down the stairs, into the small entry way, and towards the kitchen. Vernon was still screaming at his wife and son, "I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON UNDER SOME STUPID LOVE SPELL, BY THAT FILFY FREAK. I WANT THEM OUT PETUNIA! NOW!" Harry had heard enough. He walked into the kitchen; Ginny's fear was fueling his anger. Petunia, Dudley and Vernon, all turned to look at the young couple. Harry's face went cold and dark, as he turned to his uncle. _'Ginny, go stand by aunt Petunia. She won't let anything happen to you.' _ Ginny did as Harry directed her. Petunia grabbed Ginny and pulled her into her side. This only seemed to fuel Vernon's rage even more. Harry in a perfectly calm voice said to his outraged uncle. "How dare you talk about my wife like that? Did it ever occur to you that maybe Dudley thinks that she's an attractive woman, without any use of magic? Ginny never used a love potion on him." Vernon just looked at his nephew. Never before has he ever stuck up for himself.

"JUST HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT BOY?" Vernon screamed at Harry. Harry smiled, as he did he turned around to see that Ginny wasn't as scared as she once was. Not only was his aunt protecting her, she was also protecting Dudley too. Turing around to face his uncle again, he said, "Look behind me, look at her. Ginny could never use a love potion on anyone but me. Even then, she wouldn't need too. I would know if she fancied Dudley; she doesn't. She's my wife, and you owe her an apology." Vernon didn't say anything to his nephew; instead he just walked out the door and went to work. Harry never took his eyes off his uncle, in case he did something to Ginny.

Ginny released herself from Petunia and walked over to Harry. She placed her hands around his face to make him look at her; instead of the door. "Harry, it's okay now, we're all okay." She said to him. Harry slowly calmed down, the rage in him, began to disappear as soon as Ginny touched him. He nodded at her; she placed a tender kiss on his cheek, and began massaging his face. Harry, soon found comfort in her touch, with every movement of her hand, he felt more relaxed. Harry took in a deep breath and said to his family, "Sirius and the Order are going to want to know about this." Harry looked over at his frightened aunt and cousin.

"Don't worry, we won't tell them that you had anything to do with this. We'll tell them that you protected me, Petunia." Ginny said, as she did, Petunias face softened. "Harry, I'm so sorry for this. I tried to calm him down, but the more I defended Ginny, the more he got upset." Dudley said to him. Harry looked over at his overweight cousin.

"I know Dudley, Vernon's never going to accept us. Thank you for sticking up for Ginny." Dudley nodded at his cousin. Harry looked over at his aunt and said, "So, what's for breakfast?" Everyone in the room began to laugh at Harry's question. He wasn't really hungry, he just wanted to defuse the tension in the room; it worked.

Dudley and Harry walked over to the table, as Ginny and Petunia walked over with plates of food. Ginny and Petunia made a glorious breakfast, full of eggs, sausage, toast, and pancakes, along with some fresh squeezed orange juice. Ginny walked over and sat next to Harry, and as usual, she pilled food on both plates, while Harry filled their glasses.

"This looks really great, thanks Gin, Aunt Petunia." Both girls nodded their heads and said thank you. Harry began eating when Hedwig flew into the kitchen. Petunia let out a small scream, which Harry found amusing. Harry walked over to the snowy owl and took the parchment attached to her leg. On the envelope, there was three capitol W's.

"It's from Fred and George, most likely telling me about some new products their working on." Harry said. Harry walked back to the dining room table, and opened the letter. He read aloud,

_Dear Prongs Jr._

_Just found out that you will be going to Diagon Alley this afternoon. We were hoping that you might like to join us for a business adventure. Being as you're our sole investor, we would like to discuss with you the possibility of getting our own store here in the Alley. Let us know when and if we can met this afternoon. Hope that you're taking care of our precious Snowflake. _

_The Trouble Makers Inc._

"'The Trouble Makers' that about sums them up." Ginny said, Harry looked over and let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, I guess it does. Do you want to go see them?" Harry asked, Ginny's face lite up with joy as she nodded

"Who's Prongs Jr.?" Petunia asked. Harry looked over to his and replied,"Me, and Ginny's Snowflake. We use code names. My dad and his friends sort of started it I guess. My dad's code name was Prongs, and so that's why they call me that." Petunia didn't look less confused. Ginny let out a small giggle.

"It's complicated Petunia. Two of the brothers I have, are twins, and their pranksters. They started this company called 'Weasleys' Wizard Weezes' and Harry gave them some of his prize money to start out their business." Ginny said. Petunia looked from Ginny over to her nephew. "That was very generous of you Harry, but what prize money." Harry didn't really feel like explaining the Triwizard tournament to his aunt. So Ginny, being who she was, answered for him, "Harry was in this tournament back in his fourth year at Hogwarts. It's a particularly dangerous tournament. Normally, Harry shouldn't even have been entered in the competition, mainly because it was only for students over the age of seventeen." Ginny stated. Petunia looked even more confused, so Ginny continued, "A dark wizard pretended to be someone else, and put Harry's name in the goblet. The rest is for Harry to discuss when he wishes to, but the main point is, that Harry and someone else both won the tournament." Petunia looked impressed with her nephew. For the first time, Harry felt proud of the Triwizard Tournament. It wasn't something that he liked to think about, mostly because of Cedric's death.

"Well, it sounds like you do have some crazy adventures at this school of yours." Petunia said. Harry had to admit that one. So far, he had never had a normal year at Hogwarts. He suddenly envied Ginny, and the rest of his schoolmates. He didn't really like to put himself in danger, but he had to do what was right.

"You could say that I guess." Harry said. Petunia didn't press the matter any farther. She didn't blame her nephew for not wanting to open up to her, especially after this morning. Harry's guard was only down for one person, and that was Ginny. Sure, he was close with Ron and Hermione, but not as near as he was with Ginny.

Petunia continued talking to Ginny and Harry about their life at Hogwarts and about Ginny in particular. Ginny told her everything, from al her crazy brothers, to her mums over bearing concern for her, to her love of Quidditch; which she had to explain in full detail about the sport. She even told her that Harry was one of the youngest Seekers at Hogwarts in over a century. Petunia seemed to be very impressed by her nephew at this point.

As breakfast was clearing, Harry ran up the stairs and sent a reply to Fred and George saying that they would meet them at two in the afternoon outside of Gringrotts Bank. A few minutes later, Ginny came up to the room. Harry hadn't notice she walked in, his thoughts were somewhere else entirely. Ginny walked up behind him, draped her arms around his neck and asked, "What's going on in that head of yours Harry?" Harry smiled and rested his head on Ginny's arm.

"You." Was all that he said. Harry couldn't tell what Ginny's facial expression was; he knew through the bond that she was happy.

"What about me, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled and said, "Everything, how happy you've made me for the last couple of days, how you're always there for me when I need you. Ginny, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ginny had tears slowly streaming down her face as she heard Harry's true feelings on her. It was something that she always wanted to hear, for her to have that big of an impact on him, made her life seem more at ease. Harry turned around in his chair to see Ginny crying, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Harry let out a small laugh and said, "Come here Gin." He patted his lap for her to sit; she complied, and wrapped one of her arms around Harry's neck.

"Ginny, I can't even remember a time where I have been this happy, and I know it sounds stupid, but I think you're the reason my aunt and cousin are treating me better. I like that their trying to make up for what they did in the past. You being here makes it seem like all the bad things were worth it." Harry said. Ginny smiled shyly.

Harry suddenly had the urge to kiss her, and not just a peck on the cheek that they had been giving each other, but a proper kiss. He took his free hand, and started to caress Ginny's cheek. Ginny, suddenly realized what Harry was about to do; her heart slowly started beating loudly. Harry started to lean up towards Ginny's face, his hand moved to the back of her head. His lips, soon found her mouth; he placed a tender kiss on her soft, warm lips. Both felt a strike of electricity through the bond.

Harry deepened the kiss, only just a bit. He never felt more alive than he did at that moment. To have Ginny, a girl who he truly cared about, kissing him back, made everything worthwhile. After a few seconds or maybe it was minutes, Harry broke the kiss. Ginny's face was blazing with happiness.

The two remand like that for a few minutes longer, just being perfectly content sitting there; staring into each other's eyes. Out of the corner of the room, both Harry and Ginny heard someone clearing their throat. Both turned to see Sirius standing there in the entry way of the bedroom.

"Wow Harry, only fifteen, and you've gone farther than I had when I was your age." Ginny blushed, along with Harry, which only added to Sirius's teasing. "You know, just because you're married, doesn't mean that you can just go 'all the way'" Ginny shook her head. She already to hear this conversation once with her brother, she didn't really feel like having it again with her husbands' Godfather, no matter how much she liked Sirius. Ginny, got up from Harry's lap and said, "I'm going to wait downstairs, I'll just let you two talk." She walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Harry looked over at his chuckling godfather. He rolled his eyes. He swore, sometimes, it seemed that Harry was the adult, and Sirius was the child.

"We aren't shagging. We just kissed." Harry said this didn't satisfy Sirius however. He nodded his head and started walking towards the bed; he sat down.

"Harry, your fifteen, you can't tell me that you don't have those urges for Ginny. Wouldn't blame you if you did." Harry's face turned a bright red. Truth is he had been having some very erotic dreams about her lately. "I just don't think that we're ready for something like that. We're still just getting to know each other." Harry said Sirius's smile became even wider.

"Kiddo, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling. Like I said, your fifteen, going on sixteen. You have a beautiful girl in your arms, every night. I would think you would be completely bonkers if you didn't think about shagging her."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Ginny's voice came from the door way. Sirius's smile soon started to fade away.

"Damn, I thought she was downstairs." Sirius said to Harry. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Sirius looked back at Ginny, her temper in full swing, "DON'T YOU START PRESSURING HARRY AND I. You're just like my brothers, when and if Harry and I decide to make love, is none of your business. Now, it's time to leave for Gringrotts." Ginny said as she turned her heel and headed for the stairs again. Sirius looked over at Harry, his smile back on his face as he said, "She wants you kiddo, no girl would get that upset if she didn't." Harry smiled as Sirius added, "I told you those red heads have a temper." In the distance, Harry heard Ginny scream out Sirius's name again, which only made him laugh even more.

"See, terrible temper." Harry laughed, he couldn't help it, and he knew that Sirius was right. Suddenly he remembered what he told Petunia last night. "Umm…Sirius…I told Aunt Petunia that she could come with us to Diagon Alley. Is that alright?" Sirius's smile went into complete shock. It took a moment for Sirius to respond, "Yeah, that sounds great. She's really turned around for you two, hasn't she?" Harry nodded at his godfather. "Well then, we should get going." Harry and Sirius walked down the stairs into the living room. Harry looked at a semi-angry Ginny. Even though she was mad at Sirius, he still found it amusing.

"I'm not sure how this stuff works, Harry. What am I supposed to do?" Before Harry could respond to his aunt's comment, Sirius answered her question, "its okay Petunia, you can come along with me." Harry and Ginny looked shocked, their mouths hung open. Sirius let out a roaring laugh.

"What, it's not like we can really explain it to her. Besides, it will be a lot easier if we just get there." Harry just nodded. Sirius took Petunia by the hand, and led her into the fire place. Harry handed him the pot off floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY" Sirius shouted. Green flames surrounded the too, and disappeared into the flames. Harry than took Ginny's hand and repeated Sirius's lead.

The four of them found themselves in the Leaky Caldron. Harry, Ginny, and Petunia, followed Sirius to the back of the pub. Sirius took out his wand and put in the magical combination. No matter how many times Harry had seen it; he was still amazed by the moving bricks. Petunia, didn't look frightened, she just looked amazed, as well as, shocked.

"Welcome Aunt Petunia, to Diagon Alley." Harry said. He had to admit, he liked his aunt showing a maternal side for him. He liked the fact that he could share this with one of his relatives. Petunia smiled, her eyes were filled with wonder, and amazement. Harry chuckled to himself. He remembered all too well, his first trip to the Alley. Though the streets were more filled with witches and wizards back then. The fact that Voldemort was back, made even the Aurors, a bit on edge.

Harry, Ginny, Petunia, and Sirius, all walked down the street, until they came to the big white building known as, Gringrotts Wizard Bank. Petunia's mouth hung open at the size of the building. _'I wonder what she's going to do when she sees the goblins'_ Ginny said Harry chuckled to himself. They walked in and Petunia, almost looked like she was frightened. Harry put his arm on his aunt's shoulders. "It's okay Petunia, they won't hurt you." Harry said reassuringly. Petunia nodded. They reached one of the tellers, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter are here to see Ranhook." Sirius said in his most respectable voice. The younger goblin looked at the four of them and nodded.

"Follow me please." The goblin said politely. The four of them did as they were told. Harry and Ginny side by side, followed by Petunia and Sirius.

_ 'What do you think they want to talk to us about, Harry?'_ Ginny asked through the bond. Harry shrugged, _'I'm not sure Ginny. We'll find out in two seconds though'_ Ginny nodded. They reached the door that read Ranhooks name on the front, under it had read '_Senior Manager, Gringrotts Bank'_ The goblin knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Mr. Rankook sir, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are here to see you." Ranhook looked up to see the two young wizards standing in front of the door.

"Come in, come in. What a pleasure it is to see you again Mr. Potter." Ranhook said excitedly. Harry and Ginny walked in and sat down in front of the goblins wide desk. Petunia and Sirius sat beside them.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said. Ranhook looked at Harry, than his young wife that sat beside him. The two seemed to perfect for each other. The young witch seemed to be much more than just fourteen. Her presence was calm and serene. Harry seemed to mirror her, in every way. His attitude was calm and cordial. He always knew that Harry Potter wasn't like other wizards that he worked with; he actually cared about other magical creatures, like himself.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, like I said in my letter to you the other day, we have a lot to discuss in this meeting." Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Please sir, call me Harry, and this is Ginny." Ranhook nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's get down to business than, shall we?" All four of them nodded in agreement. "Now, Harry, we will first turn to your parents will. There's a lot to discuss. First off, your parents were very well off, if I might say so. You know that your father was from the Gryffindor line correct?" Harry nodded, so Ranhook continued. "That, well, is a very old line, and well, as you can imagine, a very wealthy line. The Gryffindor vault is valued at ten billion gallons." Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock, mouths hung open. They heard someone gasp and chuckle.

"Yes, quite a bit of money. I dare say you two will never have to work a day in your life. As for the Potter vault, its estimated around five million gallons. Then, we come to the Merlin vault. This is the oldest vault that Gringrotts has. I cannot tell you what's in the vault, because, well to be honest Harry, we have no idea."

"How's that possible? I thought that all goblins knew what were in their client's vaults." Ginny asked.

"That's true Ginny; however, this vault is so old that we no longer have record of it. It can only be opened by the true heir of Merlin himself." Both Harry and Ginny, could understand why Merlin only wanted his heir to be able to access his vault. They made a mental note to each other. They had to go explore the vault in question after the meeting.

"Now, as for your estates. Your parents had three major homes. Potter Castle or more commonly known as Potter Manor, the cottage at Godric's Hallow, and a small beach cottage on the shores of France. They left this all to you." Harry sighed, what was he going to do with three houses? Harry instead, just nodded. Ranhook handed Harry a ring. It was gold, and in middle of the ring was a black and white crest. On the crest were three white stars, on top of the shield held an image of a roaring lion. Sirius walked over to Harry, he saw the ring and placed his hand on his godsons' shoulders.

"That's the Potter family crest, Harry. Back in the old days, every wizarding family had a family ring with their crest. The only members allowed to wear the rings were the head of that house. James got it the day his parents died. Lily got hers that day too." At that, Ranhook handed Ginny her new family crest. She slowly reached her hand out to take the small ring from the goblin. Her thoughts racing, she was head of the Potter family now. She was really Harry's wife, somehow, it didn't feel real until that moment.

Ginny studied the ring, it was similar to her husbands. Instead of a gold band however, hers was silver. Her chest was the same however, instead of a roaring lion, hers was a lioness, which she thought was fitting. Ginny hadn't realized that tears were slowly flowing down her face and Harry's grip on her hand had tightened.

_'Love, what's wrong? Don't you like it?'_ Harry asked. Ginny looked over at her husband.

_'No, Harry that's not it. I love this ring; it's just, now I really feel like I really am your wife. I just feel like I was dreaming this whole time, or something like that. It's just really over whelming.' _ Harry knew were Ginny was coming from. She had been raised on stories about him, and he knew how she felt about him. To him, the ring was something that his father had owned. It meant just that to him, a reminder of his family and his father. However, when Ginny said that they rings were of them being head of the Potter House, it finally hit him as well. He was married too. It didn't feel real until that moment.

_'Gin, I understand, believe me, I do. But believe me when I say this Gin, I really like the fact that YOU'RE my wife. I couldn't imagine anyone else.'_

_ 'You mean that Harry?' _Ginny asked, somehow, doubting her husband, even though she knew that he was telling her the truth.

_'You know I do Ginny. I like the fact that you're going to be wearing my mother's ring. Can I put it on you?' _ Harry asked. Ginny smiled and nodded. She held out her left hand for him. Harry took the smaller ring from her, and slid on her a ring finger of her left hand. Harry handed Ginny his ring, and she did the same.

Not really sure how much time had passed since their conversation began, Harry looked at Ranhook and asked, "Is there anything else that you need to talk to us about?" Ranhook shook his head.

"Just a few signatures from you and Ginny, than our business will be complete." Ranhook stated. He handed both Harry and Ginny some forms, which they signed. The new deeds to the estates, as well as the claiming of the Potter and Gryffindor vaults. The Merlin vault needed proof for documents to stick.

"As of this moment, Harry and Ginny are now head of The Most Noble House of Potter. We look forward to working with you both in the future. Now, is there anything else I can do for you today Harry?" Harry looked over at Ginny, Sirius and Petunia.

"Yes, I would like to explore my vaults, if you would like to join us, I would be happy for the company." Ranhook's face lit up with glee and excitement. He always wanted to know what was in the Merlin Vault.

"Certainly, Harry, I would be honored to accompany you. Shall we proceed?" Harry nodded and followed the excited goblin, along with Ginny, Sirius and Petunia.

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I hope I didn't lose any loyal readers. I just started a management job. I'm going to try and update every weekend though. I really hope that you guys like this chapter. Oh and don't worry about Ginny's lack of courage in the chapter, believe me it was just this one time. I wanted to show a weak side to her. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter

Thanks Guys

Danimarie2323


End file.
